Jembatan Penyeberangan
by Yukihina Eight-prince
Summary: SEQUEL MISTERI DARI FIC "H A L T E"! Hinata ingin cepat sampai di halte sepulang sekolah agar dapat bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya. Namun, alih-alih bertemu dengannya, Hinata justru bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius di jembatan penyeberangan. Siapa sangka, gadis itu menyeretnya dalam suatu masalah... / HIATUS! Lihat pemberitahuan di bio author
1. Chapter 1

Setelah lama dinanti, akhirnya...

*jengjengjengjeng!*

Sequel dari fic 'HALTE', telah di rilis! ^o^

Fic ini agak berbeda dengan fic sebelumnya. Perbedaannya itu, antara lain dalam genrenya. Namun, saya harap para pembaca tetap menyukai fic ini.

Terimakasih banyak terhadap orang-orang yang sudah memberi komentar dan dukungan terhadap saya di fic 'HALTE'. Karena kalian lah, saya membuat sequel dari fic tersebut (padahal, tadinya cuma pengin buat one-shot).

Baiklah, daripada berlama-lama, langsung saja dinikmati, chapter pertama dari sequel fic 'HALTE'.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:** Typos, OOC, abal, de el el... (Maklum, penulisnya masih baru ._.v)

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa, eh, jangan malas mereview setelah membaca…

* * *

"_Sumimasen_.. Neji-nii..," panggil Hinata pada kakak sepupunya di ruang OSIS, sepulang sekolah.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau mau izin pulang duluan, ya?" terka Neji. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan muka agak memerah.

"Ya sudah, kamu pulang duluan sana, aku masih ada rapat."

Hinata mengangguk. Dia bersyukur ada beberapa anggota OSIS di ruangan itu, sehingga Neji tidak meledeknya. Kalau di depan anak-anak OSIS, Neji memang sangat jaim. Maklum, wakil ketua OSIS, gitu, lhoo..

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte. Gara-gara tugas tambahan dari Bu Kurenai, Hinata pulang agak terlambat dari biasanya. Dia melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.30 siang. _Aku terlambat 30 menit! Haah, kira-kira aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya nggak, ya.._, gumamnya dalam hati. _Semoga dia masih menunggu di halte…_

Dengan penuh harap, Hinata melirik ke halte di bawah jembatan tempat dia sedang menyebarang. Dia langsung lemas ketika tidak menemukan entitas pemuda yang disukainya.

_Dia sudah pulang, rupanya.._, batinnya penuh rasa sesal. _Kalau saja tadi, aku menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat, mungkin aku masih dapat bertemu dengannya.._

Sekarang, sudah tidak ada artinya berlari-lari menuju halte, sebab orang _itu_ sudah tidak menunggu di sana. Dengan muka murung, Hinata berjalan seperti orang-orang biasa. Dia menyesal, seharusnya, kalau tahu bakal jadi begini, lebih baik dari awal dia menunggu kakak sepupunya sampai selesai rapat lalu pulang bersamanya. Sebenarnya, dia agak takut menunggu di halte sendirian—atau menunggu bersama orang-orang yang tidak dia kenal. Dia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Namun, cepat-cepat dia membuang hal tersebut dari pikirannya. _Kau kan, sudah SMA, Hinata! Masa' iya, masih takut nunggu di halte sendirian? Kamu nunggu gak sampe setengah jam, kok!_, ujar nuraninya.

Dilihatnya, halte cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang menunggu kendaraan masing-masing. Hinata mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Ketika dia hampir menuruni tangga penyeberangan yang menuju halte, seseorang menarik perhatiannya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Diperhatikannya gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Hinata menerka, gadis itu satu sekolah dengannya, sebab gadis itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya. Usia gadis itu mungkin juga sebaya dengan Hinata. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya.

Gadis itu menatap jalan raya dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali mulutnya menggumamkan kata-kata yang bahkan tidak dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Pada saat sang dewi malam menampakkan dirinya secara utuh.. Langit menangis.. Tentara kegelapan menampakkan dirinya.. Memakan cahaya yang ada..."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat didengar oleh Hinata. Ketika dia berusaha untuk lebih mendekatkan telinganya, gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Dia seperti baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata di sampingnya.

Hinata salah tingkah. Karena rasa keingintahuannya, dia hampir membuat gadis dihadapannya terjatuh dari pembatas jembatan penyeberangan.

"Ma.. Maaf mengejutkanmu! Aku samasekali tidak bermaksud jahat! Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini..," jelasnya dengan gugup.

"Siapa kau?!" gadis di hadapannya membentaknya kasar, tetapi suaranya bergetar seperti menahan ketakutan. Iris ungunya melebar tatkala melihat orang yang mengejutkannya.

"Aku..—"

"Kau adiknya..," sela gadis itu, sebelum Hinata sempat memperkenalkan diri. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kau adik sepupu dari laki-laki itu," kata gadis itu lagi.

"Ma.. Maksudmu, Kak Neji?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Jagalah kakakmu. Katakan padanya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Kegelapan sedang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan kambing hitam."

Hinata gelagapan. "A.. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kegelapan itu apa, atau siapa? Ke.. Kenapa kakakku—!"

"TIDAAAK!" jerit gadis itu, memotong perkataan Hinata. "Pergi! Jangan incar aku! Jangan incar keluargaku!"

Hinata mulai panik. "Hei, kau kenapa? Aku tidak mengincarmu atau mengincar keluargamu! Aku saja tak tahu siapa kamu!"

"B.. Bukan kau," ucap gadis itu. Wajahnya memucat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. "Orang itu.. Kegelapan itu…"

"Siapa?!"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia lalu melakukan gerakan yang membuat Hinata benar-benar panik.

Gadis itu memanjat pembatas jembatan penyeberangan!

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan!?"

"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI!" bentak gadis itu lagi. "Kalau kau tak mau terlibat, cepat pergi!"

Hinata bingung bukan kepalang. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan?! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu—!"

_BRUUGHH...!_

Hinata terdiam di tempat. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup keras sekeras suara klakson kendaraan yang bersahut-sahutan di jalan di bawahnya.. Jalan raya tempat gadis itu terjatuh.

Darah segar menggenangi tubuh gadis misterius itu. Hinata menatap _horror_ wajah gadis yang sempat melakukan percakapan dengannya. Kedua matanya yang menatap dengan tegang, mulutnya yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan likuid warna merah; benar-benar mirip seperti korban pembunuhan.

Dan yang membuat Hinata seakan ingin menghilang dari sana saat itu juga... Yakni ketika orang-orang yang berkerumun di bawah melihat ke tempat gadis itu terjun.

"Hei, kau! Ke sini! Cepat turun, kau!" kata salah satu dari mereka pada Hinata, dengan tatapan galak.

Hinata benar-benar takut. Dia teringat dengan kata-kata terakhir gadis itu sebelum dia terjun, "Cepat pergi dari sini! Kalau kau tak mau terlibat, cepat pergi!"

Hinata menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Andai waktu dapat diulang, dia tak akan memilih untuk pulang sendiri...

_-to be continue-_

* * *

Bagaimana kira-kira nasib Hinata? Siapa sebenarnya gadis misterius itu? Mengapa dia menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas jembatan penyeberangan? Semua misteri akan mulai terungkap di chapter 2!

Maaf kalo kependekan.. Maaf juga kalo Naruto belom muncul di chapter ini. Saya harap, kalian menyukai fic ini seperti fic saya sebelumnya. Saya tunggu komentar para pembaca di kotak review :)

Ohya, sekedar promosi, nih.. Author juga buat cross Naruto+Fairy Tail. Tokohnya Anko Mitarashi, bahasa Indonesia. Saya akan senang jika kalian menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya juga :D

Salam,

Lyvia F.


	2. Chapter 2

Jengjengjengjeng! Inilah diaa, chapter 2 dari fic 'Jembatan Penyeberangan'. Dalam fic ini, identitas gadis misterius yang Hinata temui di jembatan mulai terkuak. Siapakah dia?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**WARNING:** Typos, OOC, abal, de el el... (Maklum, penulisnya masih baru ._.v)

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa, eh, jangan malas mereview setelah membaca…

* * *

Hinata menuruni jembatan penyeberangan dengan langkah gontai. Dilihatnya orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. Tak terkecuali pria yang memanggilnya tadi.

Sebelum Hinata sempat berkata apa-apa, pria itu langsung menarik kerah Hinata hingga gadis berambut indigo itu tidak menapak di tanah. Hinata gemetar hebat ketika dahinya beradu dengan dahi pria yang tak dikenalnya itu.

"Apa maumu, hah?!" tanya pria itu kasar, seraya menunjuk ke arah gadis misterius yang terbaring di aspal jalan. "Kau yang mendorong cewek ini dari atas jembatan, kan?!"

"B-bukan... A..ku nggak.. Jatuhin di..dia…" kilah Hinata dengan suara terbata-bata serta mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Gak usah ngeles! Jelas-jelas cuma kamu yang ada di atas waktu dia jatuh!"

"T-tapi.. Tapi aku nggak..-!"

"Nggak apaan, hah?! Kamu mau jadi jagoan?! Kecil-kecil sudah jadi pembunuh!"

Hinata menendang pria itu saking tidak terima dengan perkataannya. _Pembunuh, katanya? Tega sekali dia mengatakan hal itu, padahal dia sendiri tidak melihat kejadiannya secara langsung!_, teriak nuraninya.

Pria itu mengerang kesakitan. Saking emosinya, dia hendak meninju Hinata. Untung bagi Hinata, sebelum tinju pria itu mendarat di wajahnya, ada tangan lain yang menahan gerakannya. Hinata menahan napas saat melihat tinju yang jaraknya tinggal satu jengkal lagi dari wajahnya. _Hampir saja…_, batinnya.

"Haku! Kenapa kau menahan tinjuku?! Kamu mau membela cewek pembunuh ini, ya?!"

"Samasekali tidak, Zabuza-nii," kata pemuda yang menepis tinju Zabuza—yang baru diketahui namanya oleh Hinata. "Jangan main hakim sendiri. Lebih kita laporkan kasus ini pada pihak yang berwajib."

Wajah Hinata sepucat mayat ketika mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang diucapkan Haku. Sialnya, cowok yang sepertinya-baru-lulus-SMA itu menyadari reaksi Hinata. Dia tersenyum sadis, sebelum berkata, "Yaah, misalnya.. Kepolisian? Atau, kejaksaan?"

Hinata hampir kehilangan kesadarannya begitu mendengar dua jenis instansi hukum itu disebut. Untungnya—atau mungkin, sialnya—Hinata masih dapat mengontrol kepanikannya, sehingga dia tidak jadi pingsan.

"Lebih baik, kalian urus saja cewek yang jatuh itu. Seseorang tolong panggil ambulans. Aku akan menelepon polisi untuk mengurus cewek ini," titah Haku pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Entah karena suasananya genting atau karena imejnya memang cocok sebagai tukang perintah (red: seorang pemimpin), orang-orang yang tadinya menonton perdebatan antara Hinata dan Zabuza langsung bergerak menjalankan perintahnya.

Pemuda berwajah mirip perempuan itu kembali mengarahkan pandangnya pada Hinata. Ditatapnya tajam perempuan yang diduga sebagai pelaku 'pembunuhan' yang baru saja terjadi itu.

"Tak ku sangka, seorang perempuan bertampang polos sepertimu ternyata seorang pembunuh. Dasar kau serigala berbulu domba," cacinya kemudian.

Hinata tak kuasa menahan air mata agar tidak terjatuh di atas pipinya. Dengan suara serak dia berkata, "Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak melakukannya.. Gadis itu.. Gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri…"

"Aku tak bisa percaya begitu saja karena aku sendiri tidak melihat langsung kejadiannya," kata Haku lagi. Dilihatnya tampang perempuan yang sedang dirawat oleh beberapa orang itu.

Hinata sesenggukan. Kalau dilihat dari tampang gadis itu, jelas tidak akan ada yang percaya pada perkataan Hinata karena tampang gadis itu benar-benar seperti korban pembunuhan.

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak mendorongnya! D-dia sendiri, dia sendiri yang menjatuhkan diri…" Hinata berusaha untuk menjelaskan.

"_Well_, kamu bisa memberi penjelasan yang lebih rinci pada polisi nanti," ujarnya tak peduli.

"K-kumohon! Kumohon jangan panggil polisi.."

"Tidak bisa karena ini kasus kriminal."

"Ini bukan kasus kriminal! Di-dia sendiri.. Dia sendiri yang—!"

"Terserah kamu mau bilang apa, aku nggak peduli," tukasnya. Sebelum Hinata membalas perkataannya, dia sudah kembali menyahut, "Aku sudah menelpon polisi saat Zabuza sedang menudingmu."

"Kau sudah...?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menelpon polisi dari tadi. Perlu kuulang berapa kali agar kau menganggap kupingmu tidak salah dengar, heh, serigala berbulu domba?"

Hinata jatuh terduduk di aspal. Syaraf-syarafnya seakan berhenti bekerja di saat yang sama. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat Haku memberi jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya..

Polisi. Hakim. Penjara. Tiga hal yang teramat sangat keramat bagi seorang pelaku kejahatan. Hinata sangat tidak ingin ketiga hal itu harus dia hadapi dalam hidupnya. Namun, kejadian hari ini benar-benar merubah semuanya..

"Ah, para polisi sudah datang rupanya," gumam Haku, seraya melihat ke arah mobil sedan bersirine yang terpakir tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mobil itu nampaknya belum lama terparkir di sana.

Dia lalu menatap Hinata sebelum menyeringai kepadanya. "Semoga kamu menikmati percakapanmu selanjutnya, _Killer_."

Hinata menatap pasrah dua orang polisi yang baru turun dari mobil. Mereka menghampiri orang-orang yang berkerumun tak jauh dari tempat mobil mereka parkir.

"Pak Polisi akhirnya datang juga," sambut Haku, seraya berjalan menemui dua polisi itu. Tanpa berbasa-basi, dia serta oleh beberapa orang di kerumunan langsung menceritakan rentetan kejadian yang mereka ketahui.

Hinata tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa saja yang dikatakan oleh mereka, karena suara mereka tersamarkan dengan suara bising kendaraan. Namun, Hinata tahu pasti, mereka pasti membicarakan sesuatu tentangnya…

Hinata menunduk. Dia tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tahu, jika dia mengangkat kepalanya, maka dia akan melihat tatapan mata terkeji yang baru pertama kali dilihat sepanjang hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Sedetik kemudian, Hinata mendengar suara yang agak berat mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan gadis itu sebelum dia terjatuh, kan?" tanya suara itu.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada yang harus kami bicarakan denganmu tentang kejadian ini. Jadi, ikutlah dengan kami ke kantor polisi."

Hinata samasekali tidak mengelak ketika pemilik suara berat itu menyuruhnya masuk ke mobil polisi. Dari balik kaca mobil, dilihatnya Haku (sekali lagi) menghadiahkannya sebuah seringaian gratis. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan wajah muram.

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata, murid SMA Shinobi, kelas XI-IPA-4," jawab Hinata ketika seorang polisi menanyakan nama dan identitasnya.

Kini, dia dan dua polisi yang tadi 'menjemputnya' telah sampai di kantor polisi terdekat. Seorang polisi yang nampaknya lebih senior dari dua polisi tersebut langsung mengajak Hinata ke ruangannya untuk menjelaskan rentetan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, Hinata," kata polisi berambut hitam tersebut. "Menurut laporan yang kuterima, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang berada di dekat korban sebelum dia terkapar di aspal. Kalau memang benar, izinkan saya mendengar urutan peristiwa yang terjadi darimu."

Hinata menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan ragu. _Kalau kuceritakan, apa dia akan mempercayaiku?_, batinnya.

"Saya tidak bisa percaya jika kamu tidak memberitahukan rentetan kejadiannya, tapi saya mungkin percaya jika kamu memberitahukannya," tutur laki-laki itu, seolah tahu apa yang tersembunyi di benak lawan bicaranya.

Kalau begini, Hinata sudah tak punya pilihan lagi. Mau tak mau, dia pun mulai menjelaskan pada polisi yang nampaknya bisa dipercaya itu.

"Saat itu, saat pulang sekolah. Saya ingin menunggu bis di halte yang letaknya di seberang sekolah. Dalam perjalanan menuju halte, tanpa sengaja, saya bertemu dengan gadis itu di jembatan penyeberangan…"

"Maaf menyela pembicaraanmu. Menurut laporan, kau lah satu-satunya orang yang berada di dekat korban sebelum insiden berlangsung. Padahal, tadi katamu, saat itu pulang sekolah. Seharusnya, jembatan penyeberangan ramai dengan murid satu sekolahmu yang sama-sama ingin menuju halte, kan?"

"Tidak, saya pulang 30 menit lebih terlambat karena saya diberi tugas tambahan oleh guru kelas."

"Pukul berapa saat itu?"

"Kalau tidak salah, pukul setengah dua.."

"Setengah dua..," gumam laki-laki itu. Dia seperti membayangkan sesuatu sebelum meminta Hinata untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Dia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu sambil melihat ke jalan raya di bawah jembatan. Karena penasaran, saya pun mendekatinya.."

"Apakah kamu mengenalnya?"

"Tidak, saya tidak mengenalnya. Melihat wajahnya pun, sepertinya belum pernah. Tapi karena dia berseragam sama sepertiku, aku pikir dia satu sekolah denganku. Jadi, aku pun mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.."

"Benarkah? Kau yakin dia satu sekolah denganmu, kan? Dari foto yang kuterima, sepertinya dia satu angkatan denganmu. Apa kau yakin kau tak pernah melihatnya?"

"Aku benar-benar yakin aku tak pernah melihatnya. Meskipun dia mungkin berada di kelas letaknya di lantai yang berbeda denganku, paling tidak, aku seharusnya pernah melihatnya. Tapi, nyatanya tidak seperti itu.. Sepertinya dia murid pindahan."

"Hmm, ya, bisa jadi.. Ohya, tadi katamu, dia seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Karena penasaran, kau pun mendekatinya. Kalau boleh tahu, apa saja yang kamu dengar dari yang diucapkannya?"

"Tidak begitu jelas." Hinata berusaha untuk mengingat kembali kata-kata yang sempat didengarnya dari gadis misterius tersebut. "Pada saat sang dewi malam menampakkan dirinya secara utuh.. Langit menangis.. Tentara kegelapan menampakkan dirinya.. Memakan semua cahaya yang ada.."

"Apa kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"Samasekali tidak."

Sang polisi menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi sambil memejamkan mata. Ujung alisnya nampak bertautan seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia membuka matanya. "Lanjutkan ceritamu," katanya.

"Aku semakin mendekatkan telingaku agar dapat mendengar perkataannya lebih jelas lagi. Dia jadi terkejut karena ulahku. Aku ingat dengan jelas, saat itu dia bertanya siapa aku dengan suara bergetar seperti menahan ketakutan. Sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, dia sudah keburu menjawab kalau aku adalah adik sepupu dari…," Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya. Perlukah dia memberitahu nama kakak sepupunya pada polisi di hadapannya?

"Kalau kau tak mau memberitahukan namanya padaku, yaa, tak usah diberi tahu," sahut sang polisi, seperti baru membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Uum.."

"Lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Ya.. Aku benar-benar bingung, mengapa dia tahu identitasku? Dia juga menyuruhku untuk menjaga kakak sepupuku karena kegelapan sedang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan kambing hitam. Saat aku ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, dia berteriak.. Lalu dia menyuruhku untuk menjauh darinya kalau tak mau terlibat, aku sendiri tak mengerti maksudnya.. Lalu, setelah mengatakan hal itu, dia langsung memanjat pagar pembatas jembatan penyeberangan. Aku benar-benar bingung sekaligus panik. Aku tak mengerti mengapa tingkahnya tiba-tiba seperti itu? Namun, saat aku ingin menghentikannya…" Hinata tak kuasa menahan airmatanya agar tidak 'tumpah' lagi.

"Cukup sampai situ. Tak usah dilanjutkan," sergah sang polisi. Dia nampaknya mengerti bagaimana perasaan siswi di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya.. Gadis itu 'bunuh diri' dengan meninggalkan pesan-pesan yang aneh padamu?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia kembali menunduk, tak ingin Pak Polisi melihatnya berlinang air mata. Sedangkan Pak Polisi kembali memejamkan matanya. Dia kembali berpikir…

"Menurut kartu pelajar yang kuterima dari bawahanku, gadis itu bernama Shion. Meskipun belum pernah melihatnya, apa kau merasa pernah mendengar namanya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh keluar dari sini."

Pupil Hinata lagi-lagi melebar. "Benarkah?"

"Ya.. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau terbebas dari tuduhan."

Hinata seperti habis jatuh setelah sempat terbang tinggi. Sorot matanya lagi-lagi diliput kesedihan. "Kalau saya belum terbebas dari tuduhan, mengapa saya sudah boleh keluar?"

"Karena aku ingin kau segera menemui kakak sepupumu.. Atau lebih tepatnya, Neji Hyuuga," ujarnya sambil tersenyum misterius.

Air muka Hinata langsung tegang kembali. "Darimana.. Darimana Anda tahu nama kakak sepupu saya?"

"Dia murid yang berprestasi. Berkali-kali dia menang dalam Olimpiade Sains Nasional. Jelas saja saya tahu."

Hinata tak bisa berkata-berkata. Dia sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin melibatkan anggota keluarganya dalam masalah pribadinya. Namun, sebagai seorang terduga, dia sudah tak punya pilihan lain …

-to be continue-

* * *

Fuaaah, akhirnya selesai jugaaa.. *ngelap keringet*

Maaf kalo bahasa yang saya gunakan kurang asik buat dibaca. Maklum, saya ngerjain ini malem-malem. Kalo gak salah, saya ngerjain dari jam 8 selesai baru jam setengah 11 malem. Konsentrasi udah tinggal dikit, tapi mumpung ada ide, saya paksain buat nyelesain chapter ini ._. *okeinicurhatbanget. Silakandiabaikan :p

Apakah para pembaca menemukan kejanggalan dalam chapter ini? Kalau iya, berarti kalian jeli. Kalau nggak.. Hmm, coba baca lagi chapter ini, terutama di bagian-bagian terakhir. Saya harap kalian menemukannya, karena 'hal yang janggal' itu akan mulai dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Terimakasih atas komentar dan dukungan para pembaca utk chapter pertama. Saya pun menunggu review pembaca utk chapter ini.

Sign,

Lyvia F.

(Maaf banget buat yang nunggu-nunggu kapan Naruto muncul.. Saya akan berusaha agar Naruto dapat muncul di chapter 3! ( 'u')9)


	3. Chapter 3

Heyyyaaaa!

Setelah menunggu selama dua minggu (lebih, mungkin?), akhirnya CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! Di chapter ini identitas sang polisi mulai terkuak. So, buat kalian yang penasaran dengan sosok sebenarnya dari polisi misterius ini, langsung aja, deh…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto, this fic © ME

**WARNING:** AU, OOC, TYPO!

~ Happy Reading, All ~

* * *

"Jadi ... Anda ingin bertemu dengan kakak saya?"

Sang polisi mengangguk. "Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

_Sebenarnya, aku keberatan_, batin Hinata. Namun, dia tidak mengekspresikan perasaannya itu di depan sang polisi. Dia hanya mengangguk, karena dia tahu, kalau menolak, sang polisi pasti akan mengumbar berbagai alasan agar dapat menemui Hyuuga Neji di kediamannya.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya sang polisi. Tidak ada perubahan dari raut wajahnya. Namun, dari nada yang ia gunakan, Hinata tahu kalau orang ini agak mendesaknya.

"Maaf, tapi kalau sekarang, Anda tak bisa..." lirih Hinata, dengan kepala yang masih ditundukkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakak saya ada jadwal rapat OSIS hari ini. Kalau ada rapat, biasanya dia pulang agak sore, kira-kira dua jam lagi…"

"Oh? Saya tidak memintamu mengantarkanku menuju rumahmu, kan? Kalau kakak sepupumu sedang tidak ada di rumah, kita bisa ke sekolah, atau ke tempat di mana dia sedang berada sekarang."

Hinata—untuk yang kesekian kali—mendongak saking kagetnya. _Mengunjungi Neji-nii di sekolah, katanya? Gila! Mana mungkin aku mau melakukannya! Bisa jadi buah bibir orang-orang satu sekolah, aku!_

"Apa harus sekarang? Tidak bisakah kita menunggu sampai kakakku sampai di rumah?"

Polisi berambut _spike_ dikuncir ke atas itu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Kalau menunda-nunda, masalah akan semakin lama terselesaikan."

"Tapi, mengapa kakak saya juga ikut terlibat?! Padahal, dia tidak ada di TKP saat kejadian berlangsung!"

"Karena itulah saya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Kenapa? Kenapa Anda sangat ingin bertemu dengan kakak saya?!"

Sang polisi terdiam. Sorot matanya tiba-tiba diliput keraguan. Ada sesuatu yang tak ingin diberitahukannya pada siswi di hadapannya, untuk saat ini. Ya, untuk saat ini. Mungkin, suatu saat dia akan memberitahukannya—atau mungkin tidak, jika dugaannya salah.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pastikan? Anda masih tidak percaya kalau kakak saya tidak ada TKP waktu kejadian berlangsung?"

"Sebenarnya bukan itu…" Sang polisi lagi-lagi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Ada hal lain… Tapi, saya mungkin akan memastikannya juga jika ada waktu."

Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa. Ketakutan dan kecemasannya mulai tergantikan oleh amarah. Di satu sisi, dia memang merasa takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika polisi ini memberitahu pada Neji bahwa adik sepupunya diduga sebagai pelaku 'pembunuhan'. Namun di sisi lain, dia merasa kesal dengan polisi yang bahkan tidak mau memberitahu alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Neji.

"Jadi … Bisakah kau mengantarku sekarang? Ke sekolahmu, atau ke tempat di mana Neji-kun berada," pinta Polisi, memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua.

Tanpa menjawab perkataannya atau menggelengkan kepala, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin, sangat tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah yang satu ini. Apalagi, jika kakaknya atau anggota keluarganya yang lain ikut terlibat dalam masalahnya.

Sang polisi berjenggot lancip yang sejak tadi 'memaksa' untuk dapat bertemu dengan Neji memperhatikan tingkah Hinata. Dia memaklumi kalau anak itu sepertinya benar-benar stress karena status barunya sebagai seorang 'terduga'. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat siswi sekolahan yang samasekali belum mengerti tentang dunia kriminal terlibat dalam kasus semacam ini. Namun, dia seorang polisi... Sekaligus seorang mata-mata yang banyak menangani kasus terorisme. Kasus yang satu ini sudah menjadi tanggungjawabnya sebagai polisi 'spesial'.

_Tapi … Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku mencairkan suasana di sini dulu sebelum memastikan 'sesuatu' pada Neji_, pikir polisi berumur empat-puluh-tahunan itu. Dia pun membuka mulutnya, lalu berkata, "Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau tidak menelepon kakakmu dulu sebelum kita berangkat ke sekolahmu? Barangkali, dia sudah pulang ke rumah."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. _Menelepon Aniki?_ batinnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena tidak memikirkan ada cara seperti itu. Cara yang mungkin bisa menjadi solusi atas kebimbangannya tersebut.

"Ah... Benar juga.." jawab Hinata. Dia lantas mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya, lalu mulai menekan tombol-tombol yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Neji di luar sana.

_Tiiit… Klik!_

Telepon terangkat, diikuti dengan suara laki-laki di seberang sana.

"_Halo, Hinata?"_

"Kak Neji..."

"_Ada apa? Hei, kau sudah pulang, ya?"_

"Umm.." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Diliriknya pria yang memperhatikan komunikasinya dengan Neji.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya," ujar sang polisi akhirnya.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata menyerahkan ponselnya pada Pak Polisi. Keringat kembali bercucuran di pelipis Hinata ketika dia melihat sang polisi mulai melakukan percakapan dengan kakak sepupunya.

"Selamat siang, Neji Hyuuga."

"_Maaf, sebelumnya, boleh saya tahu siapa Anda?"_

"Saya Nara Shikaku, _tutor_mu waktu itu. Kau ingat?"

"_Nara Shikaku? Oh ya, tentu saja! Bagaimana kabar Bapak? Baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"Aku senang kau mengingatku. Maaf, tapi kita bisa melakukan percakapan santai itu lain kali. Ada hal lain yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu."

"_Eh? Apa itu soal kompetisi? Mau ada kompetisi IPA lagi?"_

"Tidak, bukan soal kompetisi atau semacamnya. Nanti kuceritakan. Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah."_

"Di mana tepatnya? Sudah dekat rumah?"

"_Umm.. Ada apa memangnya? Bapak ada di rumah saya? Oya, Bapak menelepon pakai HPnya Hinata, ya? Bapak sedang bersamanya?"_

"Ya. Saya sedang bersama Hinata. Neji-kun, bisakah kau datang ke kantor polisi Konoha sekarang?"

"_Eh? Sekarang?"_

"Ya. Ada hal penting yang harus segera saya bicarakan padamu. Ini menyangkut Hinata dan teman-teman sekolahmu."

"_Berarti, Anda dan Hinata sekarang berada di kantor polisi?!"_

"Ya. Cepatlah ke sini!"

"_Ba.. Baiklah! Aku akan menuju ke sana."_

_Klik!_

Sambungan terputus. Sang polisi melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan percakapannya dengan mulut yang menganga.

"Anda... Sudah lama kenal dengan kakak saya?" tanya Hinata.

"Hmm, bagaimana, ya.. Kalau lama, sih, sebenarnya nggak terlalu. Tapi, aku cukup mengenalnya."

"Sebenarnya, Anda ini siapa? Dari percakapan yang saya dengar, Anda tidak bilang ke Kak Neji kalau Anda ini seorang polisi, tapi seorang tutor. Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sang polisi tersenyum misterius. "Aku yakin kau sudah menduga jawabannya."

Hinata terperangah. "Anda orang yang mengajar kakak saya dalam persiapan menghadapi kompetisi IPA?"

Polisi bermata tajam itu mengangguk. Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain "Wow!". Seorang polisi merangkap menjadi tutor? Apa tidak sulit membagi waktu? Ah, tapi itu tidak penting. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang mengganjal pikiran Hinata...

"Darimana Anda tahu soal saya? Saya tidak pernah melihat Anda mengajar Neji di rumah."

"Neji sendiri yang memberitahu tentangmu."

"Eeeeh? Apa yang Aniki bicarakan soal aku?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya mengatakan kalau dia punya seorang adik sepupu bernama Hinata. 'Dia juga pintar dan rajin seperti aku. Namun, terkadang dia suka tidak percaya diri. Jangankan menjawab soal atau berargumentasi, dia sebenarnya berpotensi menjadi seorang pemimpin,' begitu katanya."

Pipi Hinata memerah. Dia memaki kakaknya yang penyayang tapi kadang-kadang suka melebay-lebaykan sesuatu. Tentu saja, dia memaki kakaknya dalam hati demi menjaga _image_nya yang (mungkin) sudah 'buruk' di mata Pak Polisi.

Mengingat soal _image_ membuatnya kembali murung. Apa jadinya jika teman-teman sekolahnya sampai tahu masalah ini? Dia pasti akan dikucilkan dan diberi gelar 'Pembunuh' atau 'Serigala Berbulu Domba' oleh teman-temannya, sama seperti gelar yang diberikan Haku padanya.

_Haku... Zabuza... Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Mengapa mereka nampak sangat membenciku? Aku tak merasa memiliki masalah dengan mereka, bertemu saja baru tadi. Apa mereka orang yang tak sengaja lewat di jalanan tempat Shion jatuh? Mungkin, mereka sangat terburu-buru sehingga merasa sangat kesal ketika ada peristiwa yang menghambat jalan mereka..,_ pikir Hinata. Apa sebaiknya, aku tanya saja pada Pak Polisi, ya?

"_Eto.._, Nara-san.."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. ingin bertanya soal Haku dan Zabuza."

"Hem?" sang polisi membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Se.. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua itu siapa?"

"Aku juga belum terlalu tahu. Menurut kabar pertama yang didapat anak buahku, mereka berdua adalah orang yang kebetulan lewat di jalan tempat Shion terjatuh. Anak buahku masih mengumpulkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang mereka berdua."

"O-ooh.."

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa aneh dengan tingkah mereka berdua. Hati kecilnya mengatakan, kalau mereka bukan orang-orang yang cuma kebetulan lewat saat kejadian berlangsung. Namun, Hinata menganggapnya sebagai sugestinya saja karena informasi yang didapat kepolisian belum jelas.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Pintu di belakang mereka diketuk tiga kali dari luar. "Masuk!" titah Shikaku. Seorang pria berkacamata bulat warna hitam memasuki ruangan. Dari pakaian dan perawakannya, Hinata pikir, orang itu adalah bawahannya Shikaku.

"Shikaku-sama, ada pemuda yang mencarimu," kata pria itu.

"Oh, sudah datang, ya.. Suruh dia masuk, Ebisu."

"Tu.. Tunggu! Anda sudah tahu kalau dia mau menemui Anda..?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku sendiri yang memintanya menemuiku."

"_Hai'_, Shikaku-sama!" Ebisu keluar dari ruangan dengan kecepatan yang luarbiasa, lalu kembali lagi hanya dalam beberapa detik saja. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut panjang sepunggung berjalan dengan hati-hati.

"Silakan masuk, Neji Hyuuga."

Sepupu laki-laki Hinata itu pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dengan wajah terpana. Sedangkan pria berkacamata bulat itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Senang bertemu kembali denganmu, Neji Hyuuga."

_-to be continue-_

* * *

Fyuh, akhirnya selesai jugaa.. *ngelap keringet*

Makasih banyak buat para reviewer yg nggak cuma meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic misteri pertama saya di fandom ini, tapi juga menyempatkan diri untuk menuliskan kritik, saran, dan opini mereka di kotak review maupun PM. Makasih juga buat kalian yang nggak log-in, tetapi tetap memberi dukungan dan opinya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, saya minta maaf karena Naruto masih belum muncul di chapter ini :'( *digamparin reader yg udah nyempetin baca fic gaje ini demi ngelihat adegan NaruHina*

*pipi merah seketika*

Hiks.. Saya sungguh2 minta maaf.. Saya memang author yang nggak becus.. :'()

Saya terpaksa menunda kemunculan Naruto agar alurnya nggak terkesan buru-buru. Nanti Naruto pasti muncul, kok.. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. #lho? Emangnya film -_-''

Baiklah, sebagai penutup, saya akan… PROMOSI!

Yeah, saya mau promosiin cross misteri Naru+FT saya yg judulnya 'Tersesat'. Pairnya Gray x Anko. Kalo berkenan, silakan dibaca^^ (dan direview! Yaah, harap maklum. Beginilah nasib author baru yg miskin review ._.v)

Oke, deh, seperti biasa, sebagai penutup (lha, tadi bukan penutup?), saya mau mengucapkan….

**PLEASE REVIEW**

Yeah! Review kalian berarti banget buat author baru seperti saya! Jangan sungkan2, kalo ada pendapat/kritik yang pengin disampaikan, tulis aja di kotak review. Kritik yg membangun sangat saya nantikan demi kelangsungan (?) fic ini.

Salam,

Lyvia F.


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah proses update yang lebih lama dari chapter2 sebelumnya, akhirnya…

CHAPTER 4 RILIS! So, buat para pembaca yang udah setia ngikutin fic ini, selamat menikmati karena fic ini LEBIH PANJANG dari chapter sebelumnya. Identitas asli Shion mulai terbongkar, tetapi teka-teki lain mulai bermunculan. Teka-teki yang akan membawa Hinata dalam masalah yang lain. Masalah apa itu?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, this fic © by ME, Lyvia Fullbuster

**Warning:** AU, maybe OOC, typo, slow-plot

**Pair:** NaruHina for next chapter

Don't like its pair? Then, don't read, 'kay? ;)

* * *

Polisi senior bermarga Nara duduk di atas 'singgasana'nya. Sebuah senyum terajut di bibirnya ketika melihat reaksi pemuda Hyuuga yang merupakan 'mantan' muridnya.

"Anda... Seorang polisi?" tanya Neji, dengan wajah terpana.

Nara Shikaku mengangguk. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Tampang saya emang nggak cocok dengan profesi saya, ya?"

"B-Bukan begitu! Saya hanya tak percaya, kalau sempat diajar oleh seorang polisi.." kata Neji salah tingkah.

"Apa menurutmu itu sesuatu yang hebat?"

"Y-yaa.., kalau menurut saya sih, hebat. Polisi kan, tugasnya banyak. Saya kagum Anda masih sempat mengajar saya.."

"Neji, _tutor_ itu hanya kerjaan sambilan saya, lho. Kalau kebetulan ada waktu luang, saya menerima tawaran mengajar, tapi kalau tidak ada, yaa, saya tolak," jelas Shikaku.

"Apa tidak kelelahan?" tanya Neji. Dia merasa tertarik untuk membicarakan kehidupan 'mantan' pengajarnya ini.

"Kalau menyukainya, letih pun tidak terasa."

Neji manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Dipandanginya Shikaku dengan mata berbinar, seperti anak kecil yang menonton aksi _superhero_ pujaannya. Dia hendak mengeluarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain, namun Shikaku keburu 'menunda' keinginannya itu.

"Kau bisa bertanya lagi nanti, Neji. Prioritas kita sekarang membahas hal penting yang berkaitan dengan dirimu, sekolahmu, dan juga..." Shikaku menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu melirik ke arah Hinata—yang langsung merinding begitu melihat tatapan polisi bermata elang itu. Dia lantas melanjutkan kalimatnya, "... adikmu, Hinata Hyuuga."

Mendengar nama adik sepupunya disebut, Neji langsung merubah sikapnya. Raut wajahnya kembali menjadi tegas dan berwibawa. "Ada apa dengan adik sepupu saya?"

Polisi berkuncir satu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Matanya memberi sinyal agar Hinata mau menjelaskan insiden yang membuat dirinya menyandang status sebagai seorang 'terduga'. Sedangkan gadis berambut indigo yang mendapat tatapan mata penuh arti dari sang polisi, mau tak mau mengangguk tanda tidak merasa keberatan. Maka, dengan suara bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Hinata pun menceritakan segala yang terjadi mulai dari pulang sekolah sampai bagaimana dia bisa sampai di ruang kerja polisi senior bermarga Nara.

Neji, yang mendengar penjelasan Hinata, tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain memasang wajah tak percaya. Ditatapnya sang adik dan polisi bergantian, meminta kepastian atas penjelasan yang baru dia dengar. Mungkin, dia berharap ini semua hanya lelucon.. Lelucon tidak lucu yang biasa dilontarkan pada tanggal 1 April. Tapi, hei, sekarang bukan tanggal 1 April!

"Apa itu… Benar?"

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu ke sini kalau hanya untuk menceritakan kebohongan," tegas Shikaku.

"Tapi… Adik saya tidak melakukan hal itu, kan? Adik saya _tidak membunuh_ Shion, kan? Dia cuma saksi mata yang kebetulan lewat… Ya, kan? Ya, kan, Hinata?" tanya Neji lagi. Dia menekankan suaranya pada kata 'tidak membunuh'.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Anda lihat, Shikaku-san? Seperti yang saya ceritakan waktu itu, Hinata tak pernah berbohong padaku! Kalau dia mengangguk berarti dia berkata jujur!"

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya karena saat itu aku tidak ada di TKP," jelas Shikaku.

"A.. Apa..? Jadi, Anda masih tidak percaya kalau adik saya tidak melakukan hal keji itu?!"

"Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi _belum_ percaya," jawabnya singkat.

"Belum percaya? Kalau begitu, kapan Anda bisa percaya?!" tanya Neji setengah membentak. Dia sudah mulai kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya.

"Yaah, saya memang belum percaya sepenuhnya pada adikmu," sahut Shikaku, tanpa peduli apakah jawabannya sesuai dengan pertanyaan Neji. Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "… Tapi, saya sudah _sangat_ percaya kalau keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah melakukan hal yang dapat menjatuhkan martabatnya."

Neji terdiam. Hinata juga. Tanpa dikomando, wajah keduanya langsung _surprised_ manakala mendengar kalimat terakhir Shikaku. _Apa itu artinya, Nara-san berpihak padaku?_ batin Hinata.

Sambil memasang senyum misterius, Shikaku melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tadi sudah kukatakan kalau aku memanggil Neji untuk membahas hal penting yang berkaitan dengan kalian berdua serta sekolah tempat kalian menimba ilmu sekarang ini."

"Shinobi High School?" terka Hinata, yang dibalas dengan anggukan Shikaku.

"Apa ada kaitannya dengan kejadian ini?" giliran Neji bertanya.

"Menurut analisisku, ada. Kaitannya erat sekali, bahkan."

Neji—yang tadinya berdiri—kini duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata. Duo saudara sepupu itu menajamkan pendengaran masing-masing untuk mendengar penjelasan Shikaku.

"Ahahaha, kalian itu asli remaja ya, labil banget! Padahal tadi panik bukan kepalang, sekarang malah jadi sangat penasaran!" ucap Shikaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah, Shikaku-san. Tadi, Anda sendiri yang memintaku untuk serius, tapi sekarang, Anda justru mengajak kami tertawa," rajuk Neji.

"O-Oke, aku minta maaf. Tadi itu hanya _joke_ ringan. Mari kembali ke topik."

Duo Hyuuga langsung memusatkan perhatiannya lagi. Shikaku yang melihat perubahan sikap mereka sebenarnya sangat ingin tertawa. Namun, dia berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak 'diomeli' Neji lagi.

Setelah berdeham, Shikaku pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kalian tahu Shion itu satu sekolah dengan kalian, kan?"

"Ya… Tapi, jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihatnya walau kami satu sekolah," ujar Neji, yang disambut dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Padahal kalian satu angkatan, kan?"

"Ya."

"Bukankah itu aneh?"

Neji dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Dalam hati, mereka mengatakan kalau ucapan sang polisi ada benarnya.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa sebenarnya Shion itu?"

Dua saudara sepupu menggeleng kompak.

_Sudah kuduga mereka tidak tahu…_, batin Shikaku. Dia hendak meneruskan perkataannya, namun keraguan sekali lagi terbesit di benaknya. Dia masih tidak yakin, apakah menceritakan kebenaran pada remaja yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal dunia kriminalitas adalah keputusan yang tepat. _Tapi… Jujur saja, bahkan orang seperti aku pun masih butuh bantuan dari mereka, karena mereka lah yang tahu keadaan sekolah yang sedang kuselidiki_.

Akhirnya, Shikaku memutuskan untuk memberitahu Neji dan Hinata. Dihembuskannya nafas seraya berharap dalam hati, semoga keputusannya itu tak salah.

"Shion adalah.. Mata-mata yang sengaja kami kirim untuk menyelidiki sekolah kalian sejak seminggu yang lalu."

_BRAKK!_

"APAAA?!" seru Neji, yang secara refleks mendobrak meja di hadapannya saking kagetnya. Hinata—yang sudah dibuat kaget dengan ucapan Shikaku—hampir terjungkal dari kursinya karena terkejut dengan ulah kakak sepupunya itu.

"Yang benar saja?! Jadi, Shion orang kepolisian..?!"

"Ka.. Kak Neji.."

"Tenangkan dirimu, Neji. Kasihan adikmu. Lihat, mukanya jadi pucat karena tingkahmu."

"Hinata, aku minta maaf," ucap Neji, tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya pada gadis berambut indigo di sebelahnya. Perkataan Shikaku sukses membuat perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada mantan tutornya itu.

"Jadi.. Shion orang kepolisian?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa dia dikirimkan ke sekolahku? Atau lebih tepatnya.. Kenapa dia disuruh _menyelidiki_ sekolahku?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Neji. Sebelum aku bercerita lebih lanjut, aku mohon kau menjaga sikapmu, karena akan ada banyak hal-hal mengejutkan yang tak pernah kau sangka."

"Umm, baiklah. Aku minta maaf," ujar Neji, seraya menggaruk tengkuknya tanda malu.

Setelah merasa atmosfir di sekitar mereka sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, Shikaku pun mulai 'bercerita'.

"Kalian tahu, atau paling tidak, pernah dengar soal teroris bernama sandi 'Rosty'?"

"Rosty? Maksud Anda, Robe of Luminosity, teroris berjubah emas yang identitas aslinya tidak diketahui publik sampai akhir hayatnya itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya."

"Bukankah dia sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu? Kabar yang beredar mengatakan bahwa Rosty menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang yang langsung menyambung ke perut bumi."

"Nah, itu dia. Semua itu hanyalah berita palsu yang sengaja dibuat agar kerabat dari korban tidak terus menerus dilanda kesedihan."

"Hah, maksudnya..?" Giliran Neji yang bertanya. "Maksudnya… Dia belum mati? Rosty belum mati?"

"Pihak kepolisian belum dapat memastikan hal itu. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari aksi terror via e-mail atau SMS yang belakangan ini marak terjadi, serta surat yang dikirimkan ke pihak kepolisian ini…" Shikaku menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya mengambil 'sesuatu' dari dalam saku jaketnya. Dia lalu meletakkan secarik kertas hitam yang diatasnya tertulis kata-kata bertinta emas di meja.

Hinata dan Neji langsung membaca kata-kata yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Sedetik kemudian, air muka mereka langsung diliput kegelisahan.

"Hinata.."

"Ya, Kak Neji?"

"Apa kau menyadarinya? Kata-kata di surat ini.."

"Sama dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Shion sebelum dia jatuh…" lanjut Hinata. Dia menelan ludah setelah membaca surat itu. "Hanya saja.. Kata-kata ini tak ada..." lanjutnya, seraya menunjuk paragraf terakhir di surat itu.

Neji melihat kalimat yang ditunjukkan Hinata, lalu dibacanya kata-kata di kalimat itu. "Terkadang, melihat bintang membuatmu bingung, kan? Kau ingin mengambilnya untuk menjawab kebingungan itu, tapi lebih baik kamu tidak melakukannya. Sebanyak apapun kamu melompat, kau tak 'kan pernah menjangkaunya."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Hinata pada kakaknya.

"Hmmm.. Aku belum dapat memastikan.. Barangkali Anda tahu, Shikaku-san?"

"Sama denganmu. Aku masih belum mengerti jalan pikiran teroris yang satu ini," jawab Shikaku, yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan penuh kekecewaan oleh Neji.

"Ini juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu. Aku ingin kau yang cerdas ini membantuku dalam memecahkan teka-teki dari Rosty—atau penerusnya Rosty."

Neji salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, sang polisi sekaligus detektif yang amat dikaguminya meminta bantuan padanya padahal dia sendiri tak bisa menelaah maksud dari surat itu. "Maafkan aku, Shikaku-san, tapi aku juga tidak mengerti maksud dari surat ini.."

"Bukannya tidak mengerti, Neji, tapi _belum_ mengerti. Ingat? Aku mengirimkan Shion untuk menyelidiki sekolahmu, tapi sayang sekali, dia gagal. Karena itu, kita akan menggantikannya menyelidiki sekolahmu. Barangkali, kita dapat menemukan petunjuk lain."

"Tunggu. Anda belum menjelaskan alasan Anda menyelidiki sekolah Kami, kan?" desak Hinata. "Jadi, kenapa Anda ingin menyelidiki sekolah Kami?"

Sang kepala keluarga Nara tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Dia hanya mengambil senter di laci mejanya, menyalakannya, lalu menyorotkannya ke arah kertas surat yang tengah dipegang Hinata.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Tunggu, Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh. Apa kakaknya menyadari yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang detektif?

"Kenapa, Kak?"

"Coba lihat baik-baik kertas ini."

Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kertas hitam yang dipegangnya itu, berusaha mencari 'sesuatu yang aneh' dari kertas itu. Matanya langsung membulat ketika logo sekolahnya samar-samar terlihat dari kertas itu.

"Kertas ini.. Jangan-jangan, ini kertas ulangan sekolah kita?!" tanya Hinata, seraya menatap sang polisi untuk meminta kepastian.

"Ya, ini kertas ulangan sekolahmu yang digunting dan dicat hitam. Karena itu, pihak kepolisian menyelidiki sekolahmu untuk memastikan, apakah Rosty atau siapapun yang menulis surat itu ada di sekolahmu," jelas Shikaku.

"Tapi, apa surat ini benar-benar dari Rosty? Bisa jadi ini hanyalah surat dari orang iseng, kan?"

"Hmm, itu mungkin saja, Hinata. Tapi, adakah orang yang mampu meniru tandatangan Rosty yang rumit itu?" Shikaku balik bertanya, seraya meletakkan kembali senternya di laci.

"Itu benar, Hinata. Kalau menurutku sih, tidak ada," sahut Neji, sambil menunjuk tandatangan yang tertulis di sudut kanan bawah kertas itu. Sebenarnya sih, itu tidak pantas disebut 'tandatangan'. Kerumitan 'tandatangan' itu membuatnya lebih pantas disebut kaligrafi latin berukuran mini.

"Selain itu, Hinata, belakangan ini sering terjadi peneroran lewat SMS, kan? Mungkin saja, surat ini memang bukan hanya buatan orang iseng. Ya kan, Pak Shikaku?"

"Yaah.. Kami belum dapat memastikannya, sih.. Bisa saja itu surat buatan seniman kurang kerjaan, kan?" canda Shikaku, yang langsung disambut oleh tatapan 'itu-lawakan-yang-tidak-lucu' dari Neji.

Kini, giliran Shikaku yang salah tingkah. "O.. Oke, aku tahu, aku memang tidak bisa melawak…"

"Karena melawak memang bukan pekerjaan Anda, kan?"

Sang pria berkuncir satu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik… Jadi, apa kalian berdua bersedia membantu pihak kepolisian untuk menyelidiki surat ini?"

"Ya!" jawab Hinata mantap.

"Tentu saja, karena tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk berkata tidak," tandas Neji.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalian memang anak-anak baik."

"Jadi, kapan kami memulai penyelidikan?"

Shikaku tersenyum. "Jangan terburu-buru, Neji. Sekarang sudah pukul 5, sebaiknya kau dan Hinata pulang. Besok, kau bisa memulai penyelidikan."

"Umm, yaa, baiklah. Rasanya, agak aneh juga kalau aku kembali lagi ke sekolah di saat rapat sudah selesai," Neji melirik Hinata. "Ayo kita pulang, Hinata."

Sang adik sepupu Neji mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan pada Shikaku, mereka lantas meninggalkan ruangan polisi senior bermata elang itu.

Ketika Neji sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya, Shikaku menarik kembali tangan Hinata, yang berjalan di belakang. Tindakannya ini membuat gadis berkulit pucat itu terkejut.

"Ada apa, Nara-san?"

"Ini..," ucapnya, sembari meletakkan secarik kertas putih di atas tangan Hinata. "… Mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk untuk penyelidikan kalian. Tapi, jangan beritahu ini pada Neji."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Sekilas, Hinata melihat raut muka Shikaku diliput keraguan. Namun, Hinata pikir, itu mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja, karena sang polisi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada yakin.

"Kalau kau sudah membacanya, kau akan mengerti. Kumohon jangan beritahu Neji. Ini demi kebaikannya juga."

Hinata bingung sekali. Saat dia ingin bertanya lagi, Neji sudah keburu memanggilnya. Mau tak mau, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, seraya menyusul kakaknya yang sudah menunggunya di pintu kantor polisi. Ekor matanya berusaha menangkap sosok sang polisi yang kini tengah berbicara dengan dua orang yang terlihat seperti bawahannya.

Apa maksud sebenarnya… Dari semua teka-teki ini? batinnya penasaran.

-to be continue-

* * *

Fyuhh, chapter 4 akhirnya selesai. Terimakasih buat Berlian-san yang sudah kasih saran buat kelanjutan fic ini. Sepertinya, saya harus belajar banyak tentang bagaimana cara membuat fic misteri yang baik dari Anda.. (ohya, jangan panggil saya –senpai.. Saya masih newbie disini :))

Dan.. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya saya mengucapkan pemohonan maaf karena Naruto (lagi-lagi) belum ditampilkan di chapter ini :(

Sempat ada gagasan untuk mengubah pairnya jadi NejiHina.. Tapi kalau kayak begitu, namanya bukan sekuel, dong? *galau*

Kepada para pembaca.. Kira-kira gimana bagusnya, ya? Saya memang mau menampilkan Naruto, tapi saya tidak yakin porsinya akan lebih banyak dari Neji..

Mohon bantuannya, ya! Kasih pandapat kalian di review atau PM untuk kelangsungan fic ini. Kritik yang membangun amat saya nantikan (saya bilang kritik yg membangun lho, yaa.. Bukan flame).

Sign,

Lyvia Fullbuster

(Terimakasih buat yang udah nge-fav, ngefollow, atau kasih pendapat di chapter2 sebelumnya. Buat yang log-in, balasan buat sebagian dari kalian sudah saya tulis di PM ^_^

**Buat flamers BUTA yang ngejek2 saya di chapter 3.. Saya cuma bisa TERTAWA. Ya, TERTAWA! Saya menertawai KEBODOHAN Anda. Sudah tahu pairnya NaruHina, pair yg sangat Anda benci, kenapa masih dibaca? Lagipula, ini fic genrenya CRIME/MYSTERY. Kenapa Anda memberi komentar seolah ini fic genrenya romance? Saya juga sudah memberi peringatan kan, saya menerima KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN, BUKAN FLAME. Saya tegaskan itu. Anda ini BUTA, atau emang cuma mau ngeflame tanpa baca ficnya dulu? Cuma mau ngeflame karena ini fic pairnya NaruHina?**

**PENGECUT seperti Anda memang pantas ditertawai. Sudah gak log-in, kasih review yg nggak sesuai sama isi fic pula. Anda mau cari masalah, ya? Oh, silakan saja. Akan saya hadapi bacotan Anda, tapi dengan satu syarat.. Log-in dulu, ya? Jangan cuma ngeflame kalo nggak berani adu bacot! :p**)


	5. Chapter 5

Haloooo readeeerss! Saya kembaliiiii!

(Readers: Heh, author sedeng! Kemane aje, luhh?! Seenaknya aje lu nelantarin fic lu! Kite-kite ampe jamuran nungguin chap. 5 update! Dasar author gak bertanggung jawab!)

Huaa, ampuun, ampuun..! Udeh, udeh, daripada ngomelin aye, mendingan langsung baca aje ...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, fic ini © Lyvia Fullbuster

**WARNING:** OOC, TYPOs, abal, dan sejenisnya

**SPOILER:** Naruto udah muncul di chapter ini lhoooo! *teriak-teriak pake toa*

*dilempar sendal sama tetangga sebelah* *benjol*

Hiks... Yaudah, langsung baca aja, deh..

.

.

Eh, iya! Satu lagi! Mulai dari sini, alurnya mungkin agak mirip dengan cerita Hell Girl Futakamori.

Jadi.. Biar aman, kasih disclaimer aja, deh.

Hell Girl Futakamori © Miyuki Eto

.

.

Yak, selamat membaca~~

* * *

Langit sudah berwarna biru kehitaman ketika Neji dan Hinata sampai di rumah. Jarak kantor polisi dengan rumah mereka sebenarnya tidak begitu jauh, tapi karena mereka pulang pada jam pulang kantor, jalanan sudah mulai macet sehingga menghambat perjalanan mereka. Sebenarnya, kalau tidak macet, perjalanan mereka hanya memakan waktu 20 menit, tapi karena macet, perjalanan mereka memakan waktu hampir satu jam.

"Fyuh, perjalanan yang melelahkan, ya," ucap Neji, yang disambut anggukan Hinata.

"Lega rasanya, sudah sampai di rumah. Kita jadi tak perlu stress menghadapi kemacetan lagi," kata Hinata.

"Iya, aku sependapat denganmu."

Hinata dan Neji lantas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian, keduanya langsung menuju ruang makan untuk persiapan makan malam dengan keluarganya.

Sambil menunggu orangtua mereka pulang kerja, Hinata dan Neji melakukan percakapan kecil.

"Neji-_nii_, aku takut," kata Hinata.

Neji mengangkat alis. "Takut apa?"

"Aku takut _Tou-san_ marah padaku dan menuduhku sebagai pembunuh Shion. Aku jadi tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, karena aku bingung mau menjawab apa jika nanti dia menanyaiku tentang hari-hariku di sekolah."

"Kenapa harus takut soal itu? Cerita saja, lah. Sebagai orangtua, mereka pasti mengerti dan percaya ucapanmu."

Hinata menunduk. Dirinya mengakui kalau ucapan kakak sepupunya itu benar. Namun, ayahnya orang yang keras. Jika dia tahu apa yang terjadi, dia mungkin langsung mencari Haku dan Zabuza untuk menghajar mereka karena sudah seenaknya menuduh putrinya.

"Tapi, _Tou-san_ orang yang keras. Kalau aku menceritakan hal ini padanya, aku takut akan terjadi keributan," kata Hinata lagi.

"Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya, aku nanti akan membantumu. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Kata-kata sang kakak membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Hanabi?" tanya Neji. Dia heran karena adik Hinata yang baru duduk di bangku SD itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, padahal biasanya dia menyambut Hinata dan Neji ketika sampai di rumah.

"Dia pergi ke acara perkemahan dari sekolahnya. _Kaa-san_ mendampinginya dalam acara itu," jelas Hinata.

"Berapa hari dia berkemah?"

"Tiga hari. Lusa pagi dia pulang, kata _Kaa-san_."

"Ooh."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya sama-sama mencari topik untuk diperbincangkan.

"Eh, Hinata, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

Neji hendak mengutarakan pertanyaannya ketika bunyi gerbang terbuka terdengar olehnya dan Hinata. Tampak seorang pria berjas rapi memasuki halaman rumah mereka.

"_Tou-san_!" pekik Hinata. "Um, maaf. Kak Neji mau tanya apa?"

"Emm, nggak jadi. Nanti aja habis makan malam."

Meski penasaran, Hinata tidak memaksa kakak sepupunya untuk mengutarakan pertanyaannya sekarang. Dia lalu membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya.

"_Tadaima_," salam Hiashi, yang langsung dijawab "_Okaeri_" oleh Hinata dan Neji. Hiashi tersenyum melihat kedua saudara sepupu itu menyambutnya seperti biasa.

Dia duduk di kursi terdekat. Setelah meletakkan tasnya, dia bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan kalian hari ini, Hinata, Neji?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Dia tahu kalau dia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya. Namun tidak saat ini. Tidak saat emosi ayahnya masih labil karena faktor kelelahan.

"Baik-baik saja, Paman," sahut Neji, yang seolah tahu apa yang ada di batin Hinata.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu."

Sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga kemudian mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Setelah itu, dia berkumpul dengan Hinata dan Neji di ruang makan.

"Neji, tadi Hizashi meneleponku. Dia bilang, hari Minggu dia mau menjemputmu," ujar Hiashi seraya meletakkan nasi dan lauk pauknya di piring yang telah disediakan Hinata.

"Eh? Ayah sudah pulang dinas?" tanya Neji dengan mata berbinar. Matanya makin berbinar manakala pamannya mengangguk.

Hizashi, ayah Neji, merupakan seorang Pegawai Negeri yang sering dinas ke luar kota. Dia sering meninggalkan Neji seorang diri di rumah. Ya, seorang diri, sebab ibu Neji sudah lama meninggal. Tidak sampai hati melihat keadaan keponakannya, Hiashi pun menawarkan rumahnya untuk ditinggali Neji selama ayahnya dinas. Hizashi dan Neji setuju, karena itu berarti Neji memiliki teman untuk diajak berbicara selama Hizashi tak ada di rumah.

"Katanya, dia tadi juga meneleponmu, tapi nggak nyambung-nyambung," lanjut Hiashi.

"Mungkin, Ayah meneleponku saat aku lagi rapat OSIS. Soalnya, saat rapat, HP sengaja aku non-aktifkan. Nanti aku telepon balik Ayah," ujarnya, seraya menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya. Setelah menelan nasi tersebut, dia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Terimakasih atas infonya, Paman Hiashi."

"Sama-sama, Neji."

Pandangan Hiashi kemudian dialihkan pada putri sulungnya. "Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Ayah ingin kamu jujur."

Hinata merasakan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Tidak masalah jika ayahnya hanya bertanya tentang keadaannya hari ini. Yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang adalah kalimat terakhir ayahnya.

"Ju.. Jujur?"

"Ya. Ayah tidak ingin kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan saja kalau memang ada yang mengganjal."

Hinata menelan ludah. Diliriknya kakak sepupu yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan 'katakan saja'. Mau tak mau, Hinata pun angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya... Ada sesuatu.. Tapi, kalau aku bicara, Ayah tidak akan marah, kan?"

Hiashi menggeleng.

Setelah menelan ludah untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata lantas memberitahu ayahnya tentang 'insiden' yang secara tidak langsung melibatkan dirinya sampai dia dan Neji dipanggil ke kantor polisi.

Hinata mengira-ngira dalam hati, ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan ayahnya ketika dia selesai bercerita. Mungkin, ayahnya akan marah seperti biasa. Tapi, cepat-cepat Hinata membuang prasangka itu. _Ayah kan sudah berjanji nggak akan marah! Seharusnya aku berpikir positif!_ batin Hinata.

Namun, ekspresi Hiashi benar-benar di luar dugaan. Wajahnya tetap datar seolah baru mendengar lelucon garing. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hinata dan Neji heran.

Seperti bisa membaca isi pikiran kedua anggota keluarganya itu, Hiashi berkata, "Sebenarnya... Aku sudah tahu insiden itu, Hinata."

Dua junior Hyuuga menganga bersamaan saking kagetnya. "A.. Ayah tahu darimana..?"

"Dari polisi Shikaku. Tadi sore, aku ditelepon olehnya. Aku pikir ada apa, kan tumben sekali meneleponku di jam kerja. Ternyata, dia ingin mengabarkan hal ini."

"Polisi Shikaku.. Menelepon Paman?"

"Ya, Neji. Makanya aku sudah tidak kaget mendengar penjelasan Hinata, sebab, penjelasannya tidak berbeda dengan Shikaku."

Hinata dan Neji tidak berkomentar. Mereka benar-benar tidak harus mengucapkan apa. Pernyataan ayah sekaligus paman mereka benar-benar sukses membuat mereka kaget.

"Ayah marah sekali begitu mendengar dua orang itu seenaknya saja menyalahkan Hinata. Awas saja kalau Ayah bertemu dengan mereka..." geram Hiashi. "Shikaku bilang, para polisi sudah mulai menyelidiki dua orang itu. Aku katakan padanya, agar cepat-cepat menyelesaikan penyelidikan sehingga anakku ini terbebas dari tuduhan. Memang pada dasarnya bukan Hinata yang bersalah, kan? Jangan-jangan, yang bersalah justru mereka."

"Dua orang itu memang mencurigakan," gumam Neji. "Kau juga berpikir sama, kan, Hinata?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Jangan lesu begitu dong, Hinata! Ayah, Neji, dan seluruh keluarga kita akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kau tak boleh patah semangat. Kalau memang kamu tidak bersalah, untuk apa lemas begitu?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Terimakasih, Yah. Tapi, aku mohon, untuk saat ini, biar kita saja yang mengetahui tentang ini. Aku tak mau merepotkan keluarga besar.."

"Kau samasekali tidak merepotkan, Hinata. Tapi, kalau itu maumu, Ayah akan menurutinya. Ayah juga berdoa agar masalah ini dapat segera terselesaikan."

"Makasih banyak, Yah."

Hiashi mengangguk. Dia lega karena anak sulungnya itu sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Dia juga mendapat sedikit 'pelajaran'. Kalau dia terus bersikap tenang seperti ini, mungkin Hinata tidak ragu lagi menceritakan masalahnya padanya. Dengan begitu, hubungan orangtua-anak antara dirinya dan Hinata bisa semakin dekat. _Semoga aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu dan adikmu, Hinata..._, batinnya.

* * *

"Reaksi Paman benar-benar sulit dipercaya," gumam Neji. Dia dan Hinata sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan kini berada di ruang keluarga lantai atas. Hiashi sendiri sedang menonton berita di lantai bawah.

"Aku yang ponakannya saja masih tidak percaya, apalagi kamu, ya. Kamu pasti lebih sering deg-degan kan, saat bercerita padanya?"

"Ya, gitu lah," jawab Hinata sekedarnya.

"Hm? Kenapa Hinata? Masih _shock_ karena reaksi Paman?"

"Ngga—ah, iya. Aku masih... Sedikit terkejut."

"Eh? Kok gugup begitu? Kamu kenapa, sih?"

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa, kok. Aku cuma kelelahan. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar menguras stamina dan pikiranku."

"Heh? Ya ampun, Hinata. Istirahat, sana! Jangan sampai sakit gara-gara ini, lho! Nanggung! Bentar lagi kan, pensi. Sayang kalau kamu sampai gak dateng gara-gara sakit."

_Pensi?_ Mendengar kata itu membuat kepala Hinata berdenyut. _Iya, ya.. Sebentar lagi pensi. Duuh, ada-ada aja, deh! Acaranya udah deket begini, malah kena masalah!_

"Tenang saja, Hinata! Aku akan membantumu! Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum pensi! Dengan begitu, kamu bisa senang-senang sama Sakura dan yang lain tanpa beban apa-apa," oceh Neji lagi, seperti bisa mendengar isi hati adik sepupunya.

Hinata agak salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Aaa, terimakasih Kak Neji.."

"Sama-sama. Lagian ini memang sudah kewajibanku sebagai saudara. Tapi aneh juga, yaa.. Polisi Shikaku meminta kita untuk membantunya dalam penyelidikan. Seharusnya, dia memberi kita petunjuk apa yang harus dilakukan, kan?"

"Umm.."

"Eh, iya. Hinata, tadi Pak Shikaku mengajakmu berbicara sebentar, kan?"

"Eh? Kapan, ya?"

"Saat aku sudah keluar kantornya duluan. Karena kau lama, akhirnya kau kupanggil. Ku lihat, kau sedang berbicara dengan Pak Shikaku. Apa dia memberimu petunjuk?"

"Ah, nggak. Dia cuma bilang kalau dia mendukungku," dusta Hinata. "Kak, sudah, ya. Aku mau istirahat," kata Hinata cepat, sebelum Neji berkata lagi.

Hinata lantas berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Sebenarnya, Polisi Shikaku memberinya petunjuk tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan, tetapi karena dia melarangnya untuk memberitahu 'petunjuk' itu, mau tak mau, dia cepat-cepat menjauh agar tidak ditanya macam-macam lagi.

_Maafkan aku, Kak Neji. Kalau kau kuberitahu, aku yakin, kamu bakal maksa untuk ikut menyelidiki 'orang itu', dan kalau 'orang itu' terbukti bersalah, aku yakin Kakak bakal membantahnya.. Karena dia orang yang penting bagi Kakak, kan?_ batin Hinata.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah ...

Hinata sengaja berangkat lebih awal dari Neji dengan alasan dia piket hari ini. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih, sebab namanya memang ada di daftar piket kelas hari ini. Namun, bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. Hinata berangkat lebih awal agar Neji tidak menyinggung lagi soal 'petunjuk' atas kasusnya itu.

"Meski tetap bertemu di kelas, aku tidak kuatir Kakak akan bertanya lagi. Kak Neji kan, kalau di kelas jarang bicara padaku," gumam Hinata pada diri sendiri. Kini, dia berada di lorong sekolah, hendak menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Entah cuma sugestinya atau benar-benar kenyataan, Hinata merasa, orang-orang seperti berbisik-berbisik membicarakan sesuatu tentangnya ketika berpapasan dengannya. Hinata serta merta merasa tak enak, sebab orang-orang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

_Mereka ngomongin apa, sih? Ngomongin aku, ya?_ tanya Hinata dalam hati. _Ufh, semoga bukan gosip buruk, deh.._

Hinata berusaha mengabaikan tatapan dan bisikan orang-orang itu. Sejauh ini dia berhasil. Namun, dia kembali merasa tak enak ketika sampai di kelas, sebab, tingkah orang-orang yang ada di sana sama dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya di luar.

"Hei, lihat! Si pembunuh bermuka dua yang kita bicarakan datang, tuh!" seru Kiba dari pojok kelas.

Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak. _Pembunuh bermuka dua? Siapa? Aku? Hah, apa maksudnya...?_

"Tch, tak kusangka dia masih berani menampakkan diri di depan kita. Dasar tak tahu malu! Mencoreng nama baik sekolah saja!" desis Ino.

"Hei, Ino! Hati-hati kalau bicara dengannya! Kalau dia marah, bisa-bisa kau nanti dibunuh olehnya, lho," sahut Lee.

"A.. Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa maksudnya? Gak usah sok polos, deh! Ternyata kau memang pembunuh bermuka dua, ya!" sahut Tenten emosi. "Baca koran ini! Kedokmu sudah ketahuan, tahu!"

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata mengambil koran yang dilemparkan Tenten asal hingga mengenai dahinya. Pupilnya melebar ketika membaca judul artikel utama di koran itu;

GEMPAR! SISWI SMA DITERJUNKAN DARI ATAS JEMBATAN OLEH TEMANNYA

Hinata membaca kilat artikel itu untuk menemukan informasi penting yang berkaitan dengannya. Betapa kagetnya dia ketika menyadari bahwa artikel yang baru saja dibacanya itu adalah berita tentang insiden kemarin. Insiden yang membuatnya terlibat secara tidak langsung sebagai saksi mata—atau sebagai _tersangka_, seperti yang dikatakan di surat kabar itu.

Hinata hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika melihat tatapan ganas yang makin meluas di kelasnya. Tatapan yang seperti ingin menyingkirkannya dari kelas ini.

"Sudah baca? Sudah mengerti kan, kenapa kami menyebutmu 'pembunuh'?" tanya Tenten berapi-api.

"Tapi, ini tidak benar! Bukan aku yang membunuh Shion! Aku cuma…!"

"Apa?! Sudah ada buktinya gitu masih mau berkilah?!"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca mendengar tuduhan yang ditimpakan padanya. "Sungguh bukan aku.."

"Ternyata wajah baik itu hanya 'topeng', ya! Aku menyesal beramah tamah padamu selama ini," ujar Kiba, yang langsung dibalas oleh seruan tanda setuju dari orang-orang di kelas.

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan dia tidak tahu hal apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Satu hal yang dia tahu, airmata kini membasahi pipi pucatnya. Aliran airmata itu semakin deras ketika orang-orang di kelas kembali menyerukan kata yang amat dibencinya.

"PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH!"

"Sana! Enyah saja kau dari kelas ini!"

_PLAK!_ Segulung kertas kembali mengenai dahi Hinata, membuat dirinya merasa sakit. Bukan hanya dahinya, tapi juga hatinya. Diperlakukan sebagai 'hama pengganggu' oleh teman-teman sekelas bukanlah sesuatu yang dia harapkan. Dengan rasa sakit dan air mata yang terus mengucur, Hinata berlari keluar kelas. Berlari meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencelanya, walau dia tak yakin dia akan terbebas dari tuduhan jika dia berada di luar...

Hinata terus berlari. Saat ini, yang dia inginkan adalah berada di tempat yang sepi, agar dia dapat menangis sepuasnya tanpa ketahuan orang lain. _Tapi, di mana? Di mana aku bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa terlihat orang lain...?_

_Ah! Aku ingat! Tempat yang paling cocok untuk memenuhi keinginanku sekarang ini… Pastilah tempat itu!_

Dia segera berlari menuju lantai tiga. Dia tidak peduli dengan gumaman orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di tempat itu …

Yah, itu kalau dia tidak menabrak seorang siswa.

_BRUK!  
_

"Aww!"

Hinata dan siswa yang ditabraknya sama-sama terjatuh. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika menyadari siapa siswa yang ditabraknya.

"_Go-gomen ne_, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata terbata-bata.

"Lho, kok kamu yang minta maaf? Harusnya aku! Kan, aku yang menabrakmu! Maafkan aku ya, Hinata!" jawab siswa tersebut—yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Dengan senyum khasnya yang tersungging di bibir, cowok berambut jabrik itu membantunya berdiri.

Hinata terkesima. _Sepertinya, Naruto-kun belum mengetahui gosip yang beredar itu_, gumam Hinata dalam hati. Dia agak bersyukur karenanya.

"Hei, jangan nganga gitu! Nanti ada lalat masuk ke mulutmu, lho!" canda Naruto, yang sukses membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Na-Naruto ini ada-ada saja.."

"Hehehe.. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kamu kenapa tadi lari-lari?"

"Eh? Nggak, kok. Aku cuma olahraga kecil, soalnya tadi berangkat kepagian, jadi gak sempet lari pagi.. Gitu..," dusta Hinata. Dia tidak mau orang yang disukainya sejak lama itu menjauhinya karena terpengaruh oleh berita miring tentangnya. Karena itu, dia sengaja berbohong.

"Ya ampun, kamu kerajinan deh, Hinata! Kalau aku sih, lari-lari karena takut terlambat. Eh, ternyata nggak.. Bahkan belum bel masuk ya, sepertinya?"

"Iya. Kamu terlalu terburu-buru, Naruto."

"Jelas, lah! Soalnya, jam pelajaran pertama di kelasku kan, Tsunade-senpai. Bisa digorok aku kalau terlambat!"

Ingin rasanya Hinata tertawa serta melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Naruto, tapi begitu menyadari 'sinyal-sinyal tidak suka' dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka, keinginan itu nampaknya harus ditunda—atau lebih tepatnya, dibatalkan.

"Naruto, sudah, ya. Aku harus pergi.."

"Eh, kok buru-buru gitu?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Senyum pahit yang tak biasa dia beri pada orang-orang yang dia kasihi. Tanpa memedulikan reaksi Naruto, Hinata kembali berlari.

"HINATA! Tunggu!"

Hinata tidak peduli. Dia tidak mau orang-orang itu berprasangka buruk pada Naruto karena mengobrol akrab dengannya. Sayup-sayup, dia mendengar suara Shikamaru, yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Naruto! Jangan mengobrol dengannya! Apa kau tak tahu berita yang beredar tentangnya?"

"Eh? Berita apa?"

"Dia itu pembunuh!"

_Cukup!_ teriak nurani Hinata. _Kenapa? Kenapa siswa-siswi di sekolah ini dengan mudahnya percaya pada berita di koran itu? Koran apa sih, itu? Padahal belum tahu kejadian sebenarnya, kok sudah seenaknya saja mengabarkan ke khalayak?!_

Hinata berhenti ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya, yakni gudang peralatan lantai tiga. Gudang sempit yang berada di sebelah WC perempuan lantai tiga itu memang tempat yang tepat untuk menangis atau berkeluh kesal tanpa diketahui orang lain. Itulah kenapa dia memilih tempat ini, walaupun ruangan ini kotor dan sumpek.

Pintu berderit ketika Hinata membukanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hinata langsung masuk ke ruang itu, lalu menangisi nasibnya di dalam sana. Hanya sendirian, atau mungkin ditemani oleh tikus-tikus gudang yang bersembunyi di langit-langit.

Sayang, dia tak bisa berlama-lama di sana, sebab, lima menit kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan tak niat, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Dipersiapkannya mentalnya agar dia tidak menangis di kelas.

Waktu di kelas terasa panjang bagi Hinata. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. Dia sadar bahwa beberapa teman sekelasnya meliriknya dengan tatapan sinis. Itu sangat mengganggunya. Maka, ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, dia langsung bergegas ke luar kelas. Entah ke mana dia akan pergi, yang jelas bukan ke tempat yang ramai seperti kantin. Mungkin dia akan pergi ke gudang peralatan lagi...

Tapi itu kalau seseorang tidak menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Woy," kata orang itu.

Hinata menoleh dengan malas. Malas melihat tatapan yang pasti akan diberikan oleh orang yang menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Apa?"

"Kepala Sekolah memanggilmu," jawab orang itu datar. Sepertinya, dia berusaha untuk tidak memberi tatapan sinis pada Hinata. "Kau diminta menemuinya sekarang di ruangannya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dia lantas menuju ruang kepala sekolah di lantai satu dengan langah gontai. Dia mengira-mengira, apa yang akan dibicarakan Sarutobi-dono, sang kepala sekolahnya itu kepadanya. _Mungkinkah soal berita di koran busuk itu?_ pikir Hinata. Memikirkannya kembali membuat dirinya berniat memutar arah kakinya agar tidak sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi dengan siapapun.

Namun, dia sadar kalau melarikan diri hanya akan membuat masalahnya semakin parah. Sambil menghela nafas pasrah, didorongnya pintu ruang tatausaha, yang menyambung ke ruang kepala sekolah. Diacuhkannya tatapan orang-orang tatausaha, dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di ujung ruangan ini.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, terdengar suara yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di dindingnya terpajang foto-foto kepala sekolah sebelumnya.

"Sudah datang, ya," ucap Kepala Sekolah. Dengan penuh wibawa, dia duduk di kursi yang bagaikan singgasana untuknya.

Hinata tidak menyahut. Ditatapnya sosok pria paruh baya di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia samasekali tidak berminat untuk menengok ke arah lain. Dia sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di ruangan itu.

"Silakan duduk, Hyuuga Hinata. Ada hal yang perlu aku dan Pak Detektif bicarakan denganmu."

Alis Hinata terangkat. Pandangannya yang semula hanya lurus kedepan, kini ditolehkan ke sisi lain dari ruangan itu. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari kehadiran Detektif Shikaku. Namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi, dia langsung duduk di bangku terdekat.

"Langsung saja ke inti pembicaraan. Kau mungkin sudah tahu tentang kabar yang beredar di antara siswa-siswi sekolah ini, kan?" kata Kepala Sekolah, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Sejujurnya, bapak belum membaca langsung berita di koran itu. Bapak baru tahu ketika Pak Detektif ini datang kemari, menjelaskan semuanya pada bapak."

Hinata belum mau berkomentar, karena merasa kepala sekolahnya ini masih ingin meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Bapak percaya kalau berita itu dibuat oleh orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab, karena kasusnya sendiri belum selesai diselidiki. Bapak percaya karena telah mendengarnya langsung dari kepolisian. Bapak justru ingin membantumu keluar dari masalah ini, Hyuuga."

"Bapak ingin... Membantu saya?" ulang Hinata dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Tentu. Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai kepala sekolah. Mana bisa aku membiarkan anakku dikambing-hitamkan?"

Mendengarnya membuat Hinata seolah baru saja mendapat pelita ketika dirinya terjebak di ruangan gelap gulita. Walau pelita itu tidak langsung membuatnya keluar dari sana, pelita itu memudahkannya mencari jalan keluar di tengah kegelapan. Hinata sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata saking bahagianya.

Kepala Sekolah dan Detektif Shikaku tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Hinata. Mereka tahu, sebuah dukungan sekecil apapun pasti mampu membuat semangatnya bangkit.

"Jadi, Hinata," sahut Shikaku memecah kesunyian.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau dan Neji datang ke Rumah Sakit Konoha sepulang sekolah?"

"Eh? Rumah Sakit?"

"Ya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian dan juga Pak Kepala Sekolah. Tentu saja, pembicaraannya tidak jauh dengan penyelesaian kasus ini."

"A-aku bisa! Tapi kalau Kak Neji... Aku tidak tahu.. Dia ada rapat OSIS.."

"Bapak akan memberi surat izin langsung pada para pengurus OSIS agar mengizinkannya tidak mengikuti rapat hari ini," sahut Kepala Sekolah.

"T-Terimakasih banyak, Pak Kepala!" sambut Hinata, seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya tanda terimakasih.

"Tidak usah membungkukkan badan, Hyuuga. Kutunggu kau dan kakak sepupumu di sini, pulang sekolah nanti," jawab Kepala Sekolah. "Bilang juga pada kakak sepupumu, kalau surat izin untuknya akan menyusul."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali, Hyuuga."

"_Hai'. Arigato gozaimasu, Sarutobi-sama!_"

Kepala Sekolah mengangguk dua kali. Diperhatikannya sosok gadis keturunan Hyuuga hingga dia keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu dialihkan kembali pandangannya pada detektif yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Nah.. Kembali ke pembicaraan kita tadi, Pak Detektif."

_-to be continue-_

* * *

Chapter 5, selesai.

Balasan buat yang reviewnya belum dibales:

**Berlian Cahyadi:** wow, makasih buat supportnya selama ini. Maaf karena Haku dan Zabuza belum bisa ditampilkan lagi di chapter ini.. u.u

Semoga Berlian-san nggak bosan menunggu. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya..

**Hitoshi Rurukami:** ini udah diapdet~~ Wehehe.. Maaf karena updatenya kelamaan. Gimana? Masih seajib chapter sebelumnya, kah? Ditunggu reviewnya, ya! Hehe..

**Kazuto:** Naruto udah muncul di chapter ini, lhoo.. Ditunggu reviewnya, ok?

**Guest:** Pelakunya nggak ada di lingkungan sekolah, tetapi secara tidak langsung terhubung dengan sekolah Hinata.. Naruto sudah muncul di chapter ini. Ditunggu reviewnya, ya!

**alicewhite:** Ini yang kl log in namanya Alice Whiteblossom, ya? Wah, makasih banyak atas sarannya. Lyvia memang kurang pandai dalam diksi.. u.u

Gimana chapter ini? Sudah se-menggigit chapter 1 belum? Kalau belum, kasih contohnya, yaa.. Mungkin bisa Lyvia perbaiki agar tdk terulang di chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu reviewnya..

**Chooteisha Yori:** Makasih buat dukungannya, Yori-san! Shikamaru? Dia muncul di chapter ini sebagai selingan.. Tapi, di chapter berikutnya, mungkin dialognya bisa ditambah. Perkataanmu memberiku ide, hehehe..

SPOILER CHAPTER 6:

Hinata dan Neji diminta menemui Shikaku di Rumah Sakit Konoha. "Kenapa di Rumah Sakit?" / "Oh, ternyata karena ..." / "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugas pertamaku.." / "Tidak apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya, tolong kau mata-matai ..." / "Kenapa dia?" / "Karena..."

Maaf kalo spoilernya gak jelas. Lyvia lagi males ngasih salam penutup karena lagi berduka, sebab tokoh kesayanganku di Naruto mati :'( Hwaaa, gak terimaaa! Kenapa Neji harus mati, sihh?! Kenapaaa, Kishimoto-senseiiii?! *galau*

Ditunggu reviewnya, yaa.. Kritik yang membangun sangat dinanti, tapi tidak untuk flame yang isinya ngalor ngidul. Sekian dan sampai jumpa...


	6. Chapter 6-1

Hinata keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah dengan hati berbunga. Mengetahui kalau orang nomor satu di sekolahnya itu ternyata percaya padanya—bahkan berjanji akan membantu menyelesaikan perkaranya—baginya merupakan sebuah dukungan yang luar biasa.

Kakak sepupunya pasti turut merasa senang jika mendengar hal ini. Hinata lantas berlari menuju tangga lantai atas, karena dia tahu, kalau istirahat, kakaknya pasti tidak ada di kelasnya. Biasanya, dia ada di kelas Naruto.

_Naruto..._

Ah, mengingat namanya saja membuat Hinata kembali murung. Kejadian saat Shikamaru menghimbau Naruto untuk tidak berinteraksi dengannya karena dia seorang 'pembunuh' terlintas lagi dalam pikirannya.

Entah Dewi Fortuna sedang meledeknya atau Kami-sama sedang menguji kesabarannya... Tiba-tiba salah satu sosok yang baru saja dipikirkan Hinata menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

[CHARACTERS] Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[STORY] Jembatan Penyeberangan © Lyvia Fullbuster

**Warning:**

AU, maybe OOC, typo(s), slow-plot

Double Chapter

.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Akh... Kenapa harus ketemu sama dia, coba..._, batin Hinata kesal.

Tak heran jika dia kesal. Rambut orang di hadapannya itu memang dipotong _zigzag_, tapi itu bukan Naruto. Rambut _zigzag_-nya berwarna hitam dan dikuncir tinggi ke atas, membuatnya terlihat seperti sapu ijuk. Wajahnya yang tidak bersemangat berubah menjadi kikuk ketika melihat Hinata sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Rasanya Hinata ingin memutar langkahnya melewati tangga lain agar tidak berpapasan dengan cowok itu. Namun, itu sudah terlambat. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan berpapasan. Alhasil, Hinata hanya bisa meneruskan langkahnya sambil berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"_Ano..._, Hinata-san."

Hinata mendelik. _'Hinata-san', katanya? Sopan, sih, tapi... yang benar saja, kami bahkan nggak terlalu kenal satu sama lain! Seenaknya saja memanggilku dengan nama asliku!_

"Apa?" tanya Hinata tak niat. Dia menunggu jawaban Shikamaru, tapi yang didapatinya dari salah satu teman cowok Neji itu hanyalah tingkah gaje yang membuatnya rada _irritated_. Gimana gak gaje, Shikamaru cuma menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah kikuk seperti orang salah tingkah lalu melengos begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Aneh," gumam Hinata, ketika Shikamaru telah menghilang dari pandangannya. "Haah, lupakan."

Dia meneruskan langkahnya. Ketika dia sudah sampai di lantai atas dan hendak berbelok menuju koridor kelas Naruto, dilihatnya cowok bersurai coklat panjang seperti model iklan _shampoo_ yang memang sedang dicarinya berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

_Ini namanya berakit-rakit dahulu, berenang-renang kemudian!_ batin Hinata senang. Dia bersyukur kakaknya menampakkan diri langsung di hadapannya, jadi dia tak perlu mengambil resiko dengan memasuki kelas Naruto lalu bertemu dengan Naruto dan beberapa teman sekelasnya dulu. Yaah, walau pada mulanya, Hinata harus menghadapi 'cobaan' berupa orang aneh yang SKSD …

"Kak Neji!"

"Eh, Hinata. Tumben, ke atas. Biasanya istirahat kalau nggak ke kantin, di kelas. Ada apa?" tanya Neji. "Sepertinya kau mau belok ke kanan... eh? Kanan? Aaa, jangan-jangan kau mau ke kelasnya Naruto, ya? Mau PDKT, yaa?" selidik Neji dengan tampang menggoda.

"Apaan sih, Kak! Aku emang mau ke kelasnya Naruto, tapi bukan buat PDKT! Aku nyari kakak, tahu! Biasanya kan, kakak _ngider_ ke kelasnya Naruto-kun kalo istirahat."

"Wah, kamu perhatiin aja. Emang ada apa, sih?"

"Polisi Shikaku minta kita menemuinya di RS Konoha pulang sekolah."

"Eh? Ada petunjuk yang mau dia berikan?"

"Entahlah ... Dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa saat bertemu."

"Memang kapan kamu bertemu dengannya?"

"Mungkin... 15 menit yang lalu," jawab Hinata sembari mengingat-ingat. Sebelum Neji melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lagi, Hinata meneruskan kalimatnya. "Dengar. Aku punya berita bahagia."

"Apa itu tentang kasusmu?"

"Yup."

Mata Neji membulat saking antusiasnya. "Ceritakan padaku."

"Kepala Sekolah sudah mengetahui kasus ini, dan kakak tahu? Dia percaya padaku! Tidak hanya percaya, dia juga mendukungku agar tidak menyerah menyelesaikan kasus ini. Aku sungguh tak menyangka! Ini berkat Polisi Shikaku!"

"Serius? Wah, bagus, dong! Tapi... berkat Polisi Shikaku? Kok bisa? Memang kapan mereka bertemu?"

Hinata hendak memberitahu Neji lebih banyak lagi, tapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah berlari ke arah mereka, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Selengkapnya akan kuceritakan di bawah. Ayo.."

"Eh? Kok tiba-tiba panik begitu? Kenapa?"

"Nggak. Ayo turun.."

"Kenapa, sih?"

"Hooi, Nejiii!" panggil cowok itu dari kejauhan.

"Eh, Naruto. Ada apa?" tanya Neji santai. Berbeda sekali dengan Hinata yang sudah sepucat mayat.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Akhirnya kutemukan juga," kata Naruto sambil menyeka keringat yang jatuh di pelipisnya.

"Segitu terburu-burunya. Ada apa, sih?"

"Uf.. Bagi minum, dong."

"Apa?! Kau lari-lari mengejarku cuma untuk meminta minum padaku?! Segitu gak modalnya kah dirimu, Naruto?!"

"Nggak, nggak! Bukan karena minta minum! Aku minta minum karena capek lari-lari mengejarmu. Ada hal lain yang ingin kusampaikan. "

"Sayangnya, aku nggak jalan-jalan sambil nenteng minuman. Kalau kau benar-benar haus, lebih baik kau beli minuman di kantin dulu, baru temui aku."

Naruto merengut. "Jahh..! Itu _bodor_, namanya! Kalo tahu kau gak bawa minum, aku udah pasti beli minum dulu di kantin!"

Sementara Neji cengengesan, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Aa, ada Hinata-chan juga, rupanya! Tumben ke atas?"

Walau nada bicara Naruto ramah seperti biasanya, Hinata tetap tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto, apalagi menyahuti perkataannya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya, seraya berkata tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, "Kak Neji, aku ke bawah duluan, ya..."

"Hinata, tunggu!"

Namun, sang pemilik nama tetap berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk seolah tidak mendengar namanya disebut.

"Tch! Kenapa sih, dia?!" desis Neji. "Maaf, Naruto. Sampaikan hal lain itu padaku nanti!"

"Eh? EEEH?"

Naruto hendak memanggil nama ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu, tapi urung karena tahu Neji pasti tidak akan menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil merogoh saku celananya, dia menggumam pada diri sendiri, "Sepertinya dia lupa kalau ponselnya masih di tanganku."

* * *

Hinata bersyukur kepada siapapun yang membunyikan bel tanda istirahat selesai. Karena bel itu, Neji tidak jadi menanyakan lebih banyak hal padanya, karena sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Maklum, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah pelajaran Tsume Inuzuka, yang terkenal sangar dan sangat tepat waktu. Hinata bahkan menikmati pelajaran Bu Tsume—yang bikin _sport_ jantung itu—dari awal sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Dia langsung menarik lengan kakak sepupunya lalu menggiringnya ke luar kelas tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Oi oi, jangan tarik-tarik bajuku, nanti sobek! Ooi! Hinata, kamu dengar nggak, sih?!" tanya Neji sedikit emosi. Ditepisnya cengkeraman adik sepupunya itu dari lengannya. "Kamu kenapa, sih?! Dari tadi tingkahmu aneh!"

"Maaf, Kak, aku samasekali nggak bermaksud membuat kakak marah. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah Polisi Shikaku. Dia ingin kita tepat waktu," jawab Hinata tanpa pikir panjang.

"Aku mengerti, Hinata! Aku juga ingin sampai di rumah sakit secepatnya. Tapi, aku harus izin dulu ke anggota OSIS! Mana bisa aku—!"

"Kepala Sekolah sudah mengurus perizinannya, jadi Kakak bisa langsung berangkat," potong Hinata. Sebelum kakaknya sempat bertanya lagi, dia lagi-lagi menyela, "Kakak mau dengar cerita lengkapnya, kan? Lebih baik kita cepat berangkat, akan kuceritakan di jalan."

"Hmh, ya sudah," jawab Neji alakadarnya. Dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lagi karena tak mau perhatian orang-orang teralihkan oleh pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Mereka lantas berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ketika mereka melewati ruang T.U, salah seorang pegawai mendekati mereka.

"Kamu siswi yang diminta menemui Kepsek pulang sekolah, ya?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Yang ditanya mengangguk.

"Ini, ada surat dari Pak Kepsek untukmu dan saudaramu," katanya, seraya menyerahkan sepucuk surat beramplop putih.

Hinata membuka amplop tersebut, lalu membaca cepat isi surat tersebut. Setelah merasa sudah mendapat informasi penting, dia berkata, "Terimakasih sudah memberikan surat ini pada saya, Bu."

Pegawai perempuan itu hanya mengangguk. Dia lantas kembali ke meja kerjanya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Sedangkan Hyuuga bersaudara keluar dari ruang T.U.

"Apa isi surat itu? Kenapa kita tidak jadi ke ruang Kepsek?"

"Kepala Sekolah menyuruh kita langsung ke RS. Dia dan Detektif Shikaku sudah ada di sana sekarang," jelas Hinata.

Neji hanya mengangguk. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan langkah mereka, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang berusaha mengejar mereka ...

* * *

Setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Hinata di kendaraan, _mood_ Neji mulai stabil kembali. Neji sebenarnhya ingin menanyakan hal lain, tapi karena dia lupa hal apa yang ingin dia tanyakan itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Sesampainya di RS Konoha ...

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian," kata seseorang pada duo Hyuuga.

Hinata dan Neji sama-sama kaget ketika melihatnya. Kalau Neji hanya kaget, Hinata kaget bercampur kesal. _Ngapain sih, dia di sini?!_ batinnya gusar.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Neji.

"Karena, ayah memintaku menemaninya," jawabnya singkat. Ketika melihat Neji, raut wajahnya santai-santai saja, tapi ketika melihat Hinata, raut wajahnya jadi kikuk. Dia seperti berusaha berpura-pura tidak melihat Hinata. Hal ini tentu membuat si cewek bermata _lavender_ ingin melempar sepatunya pada wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Oh iya, kau ini anaknya Detektif Shikaku, ya," gumam Neji.

"Yaah, begitulah. Ayah memintaku untuk mengantarkan kalian ke ruangan Nona Shion," ujar Shikamaru. Dia lantas berjalan menuju lift.

"Jadi, dia menyuruh kita ke sini karena ingin kita menjenguk Nona Shion?" tanya Neji, seraya menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Gimana, yaa.. Kayaknya kalau disebut 'menjenguk' kurang pas, karena kalian nggak cuma melihat kondisi Nona Shion, tapi juga mendengar informasi darinya."

Telinga Hinata menegak.

"Informasi? Jangan-jangan, kau juga tahu soal..." Neji menggantungkan kalimatnya. Diliriknya gadis yang berjalan di belakangnya lewat ekor matanya.

Rasanya, telinga Hinata mulai memanas.

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tahu," sahut Hinata. Suaranya memang bergetar seperti biasanya, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya terkesan lebih dingin. "Kenapa kau seenaknya memanggilku 'pembunuh'?!"

"Apa...?! Apa itu benar, Shikamaru?!"

"Tak mungkin adikmu berbohong, kan?" jawab Shikamaru, berusaha bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan _lift_, ditekannya tombol di sebelah pintu _lift_ itu.

"Kau... kau keterlaluan!"

"Tolong jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku menjulukinya 'pembunuh' karena aku belum tahu masalahnya," jelas Shikaku. Dia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Hyuuga bersaudara.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ketiganya kemudian memasuki _lift_ yang saat itu tidak ada ada penumpang lain selain mereka. Shikamaru segera memencet tombol '2'.

"Belum tahu bagaimana? Aku terlibat masalah ini kemarin sore, dan aku baru bertemu denganmu pagi ini! Jangan berkata seolah kau tidak bertemu dengan ayahmu kemarin!" tuntut Hinata, membuka kembali perdebatan yang sempat 'tertunda'.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka setelah terdengar bunyi '_ting_'. Hinata, Neji, dan Shikamaru lantas ke luar dari sana.

"Dia nggak berbicara banyak padaku semalam. Wajahnya nampak kusut ketika dia sampai di rumah, sepertinya sedang banyak pikiran. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu istirahatnya dengan pertanyaan membosankan seperti, 'Kenapa ayah kusut begitu?' dan semacamnya. Lalu, tadi pagi ketika aku hendak berangkat ke sekolah, ayah sudah tidak ada di rumah. Aku baru bertemu dengannya di sekolah tadi pagi. Sebenarnya, tak lama setelah aku menjulukimu 'pembunuh', ayah meneleponku, memintaku untuk menemuinya di ruang kepsek. Makanya, saat aku bertemu denganmu untuk kedua kalinya di tangga, aku agak salah tingkah," jelas Shikamaru.

"Maaf, sebenarnya itu yang mau kuucapkan padamu tadi. Tapi aku ragu, aku takut kau masih marah. Setelah menjelaskan hal ini pun aku tak yakin kemarahanmu bakal hilang."

Hinata tercengang. Menurut kabar angin, Shikamaru termasuk orang yang irit kata. Dia tak pernah menyangka Shikamaru akan berbicara sepanjang itu, apalagi pada orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk pada cowok bertampang malas itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu, kok. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bicara padaku dari awal?"

"Kalau aku melakukannya, bukannya nanti kau malah menganggapku berbohong?"

Pertanyaannya sukses membuat Hinata tertegun. _Pemikirannya sungguh panjang. Tak heran kalau dia anak Detektif Shikaku_, batinnya kagum.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" sahut Neji. Dari tadi, dia berusaha menerka apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua orang itu, tapi usahanya nampaknya tidak membuahkan hasil. Hinata geli sendiri melihat ulahnya (yang sengaja _author_ buat rada OOC di fic ini :p).

"Penjelasan soal itu di lain waktu aja. Ayahku, Pak Kepsek, dan Nona Shion telah menunggumu di dalam," ucap Shikamaru, seraya menarik gagang pintu ruangan bernomor 121. Pintu pun terbuka ...

* * *

A.N: Monggo, dibuka chapter 6.2-nya~


	7. Chapter 6-2

"Akhirnya datang juga," ucap Detektif Shikaku. "Karena lama, aku kira kau nyasar, Shika."

"Itu nggak lucu, Ayah. Mereka memang baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Shikamaru! Jangan kasar sama ayah sendiri! Shikaku kan, hanya bercanda," sahut Sarutobi.

"Habis, candaan Ayah garing, sih.."

"Maklumlah, Shika. Ayahmu kan, bukan pelawak," giliran seseorang di ranjang yang menyahut.

Hinata terkejut begitu melihat siapa orang itu. Sosok itu, sosok yang masih diingatnya dengan jelas... sosok gadis beriris sewarna dengannya dengan rambut pirang yang ditemuinya di jembatan kemarin. Padahal baru kemarin, iris itu tengah memandangnya dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Sekarang, ketakutan itu nampak tidak membekas sedikitpun dalam tatapannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," gumamnya, ketika menyadari Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan wajah _surprised_. "Jadi, itu namamu, ya. Maaf karena tindakanmu kemarin mengejutkanmu."

Hinata gelagapan. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa di tengah-tengah orang banyak. Duo Nara nampaknya mengerti hal itu. Keduanya lantas berdiri.

"Neji, temani aku ke luar sebentar," ajak Shikamaru.

"Sarutobi-dono..." ucap Shikaku, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari kepala SMA Shinobi itu.

"_Wakatte_, Shikaku-san."

Ketiganya lantas berjalan ke luar ruangan. Karena tak mau jadi satu-satunya cowok di ruangan itu, Neji pun mengikuti mereka, walau masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pintu berdebam pelan ketika ditutup. Tinggallah Hinata dan Shion di dalam ruangan.

"Mereka bergerak cepat, ya?" kata Shion lagi. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Duduk saja, Hinata, daripada berdiri-diri begitu. Lama-lama capek, kan."

Hinata pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Selama beberapa detik, mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam, hingga akhirnya Shion kembali membuka pembicaraan dengan intonasi yang lebih serius, "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Shikaku _senpai_."

_Pasti lah, kau kan anggota kepolisian_, batin Hinata. Ada hal yang sangat ingin ditanyakannya pada Shion, tapi dia takut gadis itu bakal trauma, sebab hal yang mau dia tanyakan ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin. Makanya, dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku juga mendengar, kalau kau diberi misi rahasia oleh Shikaku _senpai_ untuk melanjutkan misiku yang gagal."

Mata Hinata membulat. Misi itu, ya, misi yang diberikan padanya dan tidak boleh diketahui siapapun terutama kakak sepupunya ... Misi yang samasekali belum berhasil dia jalankan... dan sekarang, pengemban misi sebenarnya menagihnya...

Hinata menggeleng dengan tubuh gemetar. "Ma.. maafkan aku... Aku belum... samasekali belum berhasil melakukannya..."

Hening sesaat. Hinata merasa, Shion pasti kecewa berat padanya.

"_Yappari_."

_Yappari? _batin Hinata bertanya-tanya. Dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tak bisa melakukannya, karena kau terlampau sayang pada kakakmu, kan? Selain itu, dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu, pasti sulit untuk melaksanakannya. Lagipula, ini baru satu hari semenjak dia memberimu tugas, ya kan?"

Hinata tak bisa mengelak. Perkataannya benar-benar 'tepat sasaran'.

"Anda tahu, Tenten adalah kekasih Neji-_nii_. Dia cukup baik padaku. T-tapi, tadi pagi... tadi pagi, baru tadi pagi sikapnya berubah! Aku tak mungkin bisa mendekatinya atau menguak informasi darinya. Aku tak sanggup meminta bantuan pada Neji-_nii_. Aku tak mau membuatnya terlibat lebih bayak masalah karena aku!" tutur Hinata hampir menangis.

"Berat juga, ya..." jawab Shion singkat. Dia menatap kosong langit-langit di atasnya. Setengah menggumam, dia kemudian berkata, "Perintah dari _senpai_ adalah menyelidiki Tenten, anak dari penjaga SMA Shinobi. Kemungkinan, dia atau keluarganya mengetahui orang-orang yang mencurigakan, atau yang mengendap-ngendap ke dalam lingkungan SMA ketika jam pelajaran belum atau sudah dimulai. Dengan begitu, kepolisian dapat mencari tahu sosok asli dari penulis misterius kata-kata di kertas hitam bertinta emas itu."

Jeda sejenak. Ketika Shion meneruskan kalimatnya, suaranya menjadi sedikit serak. "Namun, karena ada seseorang yang menerorku hingga aku terpaksa menerjunkan diri, misi itu gagal. _Senpai_ mencoba memberikan misi itu padamu, tapi keadaannya justru bertambah buruk."

"Anda... menerjunkan diri karena diteror?" tanya Hinata.

Shion mengangguk. Manik _lavender_-nya yang beberapa saat lalu bersinar itu kini redup. "Ya. Ada seseorang, atau mungkin lebih, yang menerorku mulai dari hari pertama aku menerima misi itu. Dia menerorku perlahan-lahan. Pertama-tama, dia mengirimkanku SMS yang bunyinya hanya 'Hentikan'.

Awalnya, kuanggap itu hanya perbuatan orang iseng, jadi aku menghapusnya. Namun, dia terus mengirimiku SMS tidak jelas itu. Hari pertama, cuma sekali. Hari kedua, dua kali. Begitu seterusnya. Pada hari keempat, dia mengirimiku SMS berbunyi 'Hentikan, atau kau akan lenyap' selama empat kali. Aku mulai risih, maka kuputuskan untuk menceritakan hal ini pada _senpai_. Tapi, sepulangnya aku dari kantor polisi, dia mengirimiku SMS yang isinya lebih menakutkan, 'Hentikan, atau kau dan keluargamu akan lenyap'. Aku mulai emosi. Kuputuskan untuk meneleponnya, namun tidak nyambung. Aku berharap, kepolisian bisa segera membantuku menangkap pelakunya..."

Entah sejak kapan, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata gadis berambut pirang. Dengan suara yang semakin serak, dia kembali bercerita, "Di hari kelima, dia memberiku SMS yang sama. Karena tidak bisa meneleponnya, kuputuskan untuk membalas SMS-nya. Aku bertanya siapa dirinya, dan mengapa dia menerorku. Ternyata SMS-ku terkirim dan dibalas olehnya. Isi pesannya begini, 'Kau mau tahu kenapa aku menerormu? Aku menerormu karena kau ditugaskan oleh kepolisian untuk menyelidiki sekolah itu. Kau mau tahu siapa aku? Lebih baik kau hentikan dulu tugasmu dan hiduplah dengan tenang'. 'Tidak, mana bisa aku seperti itu! Aku tidak mau menelantarkan misi!' Setelah aku mengirim SMS itu, dia tidak mengirimku SMS yang aneh-aneh lagi. Yaah, awalnya kupikir begitu... sampai pada malam hari keenam, dia mengirimiku sebuah video."

Hinata merasakan bulu romanya meremang. "Apa isi video itu?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Video itu... berisi tayangan tentang..."

.

.

_-to be continue-_

* * *

Chapter 6 selesai.

Balasan review:

**Chooteisha Yori**: trims buat dukungannya! Neji rada OOC? Sengaja, hehehe... #ditendang fansnya Neji

**Diane Ungu**: wah, makasih ya buat dukungannya. Maaf baru sempat update sekarang.. :( Yah, Lyvia juga penginnya Neji nggak mati. Kita lihat saja nanti...

.

Haah, akhirnyaaa! Akhirnya bisa publish chapter ini jugaa... :')

Sebelumnya, Lyvia minta maaf pada para readers karena terlalu lama ngupdate fic. Pasti ada aja hambatannya, mulai dari inspirasi buat fic-fic baru yang dateng tanpa peduli situasi dan kondisi, hingga ketidakmampuan saya dalam membagi waktu antara tugas dan menulis fic. Ini aja saya nyari-nyari kesempatan buat nulis. Mumpung baru selesai UAS, hehehe.. #gaadayangnanya

Lyvia udah gak bisa kayak dulu lagi, tiap dua minggu bisa update, karena jalan ceritanya udah mulai rumit. Tapi, saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk para pembaca!

Chapter ini sengaja dibuat jadi 2 bagian karena cukup panjang. Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Kepanjangan? Terlalu bertele-tele? Atau... terlalu bikin kepo? Saya tunggu komentar kalian di kotak review! ^_^

(Seperti biasa, saya nggak nerima flame yang isinya _ngalor ngidul_, tapi kalau kritik yang isinya jelas dan untuk perbaikan fic ini kedepannya, sangat saya terima dan saya nantikan)


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

[CHARACTERS] Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

[STORY] Jembatan Penyeberangan © Lyvia Fullbuster

**Warning:**

AU, OOC, typo(s), slow-plot

~Happy Reading~

**.**

Hening tercipta di antara mereka. Kalimat yang tak kunjung dilanjutkan oleh sang empunya suara membuat Hinata gelisah.

"... video itu berisi apa, Shion-san?" kata Hinata akhirnya.

Gadis berbalut perban di sekujur tubuhnya itu menghela nafas. Memberi tahu hal ini pada orang sepolos Hinata mungkin bisa membuatnya terguncang, tapi menyembunyikannya juga bukan pilihan baik. Dengan suara parau, Shion akhirnya menjawab,

"Video itu berisi tayangan animasi sederhana yang menggambarkan secara tidak langsung kondisi saat acara pensi di sekolahmu beberapa minggu lagi. Aku tak mampu menjelaskannya secara rinci, tapi intinya... acara itu terancam tidak dapat terlaksana dengan baik."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena ... Umm, kau yakin masih mau mendengarnya?" tanya Shion lagi. Dia pun meneruskan penjelasannya setelah satu-satunya lawan bicaranya di ruang VIP itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"... karena, kakakmu dan anggota OSIS lain yang berperan sebagai panitianya akan disandera oleh 'seseorang', atau mungkin 'sekelompok orang' yang tidak kita ketahui."

Shion menjeda kalimatnya kala melihat ekspresi wajah gadis berambut indigo. Pucat, tegang, sama seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Masih mau kulanjutkan?"

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan, Shion-san," sahut Hinata. Dia sebenarnya cukup kaget begitu mendengar kakaknya akan disandera, tapi karena dia tahu ini masih terlalu cepat untuk merasa terguncang, dia pun meminta Shion meneruskan perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Hmm, sampai mana tadi? Ahya ... Lalu, akan terjadi kerusuhan malam itu ... Semuanya terjadi seperti apa yang kugumamkan waktu itu. Apa kau masih ingat?"

"Umm.. _Pada saat sang dewi malam menampakkan dirinya secara utuh.. Langit menangis.. Tentara kegelapan menampakkan dirinya.. Memakan cahaya yang ada..._ Kalau tidak salah, begitu isinya.."

"Ya, kau benar. Apa kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"Aku hanya mengira-ngira," lirih Hinata. "'Saat sang dewi malam menampakkan dirinya secara utuh' adalah saat purnama, bukan?"

Shion mengangguk.

"Tapi, selanjutnya aku tidak mengerti..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kujelaskan...

'Tentara kegelapan' adalah 'orang' atau 'sekelompok orang tidak dikenal' yang kumaksud. Bisa jadi, mereka adalah komplotan orang yang menerorku. 'Memakan cahaya yang ada' berarti orang-orang itu akan menghabisi kalian, muda-mudi cahaya harapan bangsa. Tapi tidak semuanya, kemungkinan hanya para panitia pensi... tapi aku tak tahu pasti, bisa saja ada orang di luar panitia pensi yang juga akan dihabisi."

Hinata tak mampu—atau lebih tepatnya, belum mampu—membalas pernyataan Shion. Otaknya terlalu banyak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa yang terjadi saat pensi nanti. Sungguh, Hinata masih tak bisa menerima jika acara yang seharusnya menggembirakan bagi para muda-mudi itu justru berubah jadi petaka.

Bagaimana perasaan Neji jika dia menyampaikan hal ini padanya? Walau dia bukanlah ketua penyelenggara pensi, tapi tetap saja, jabatan ketua OSIS disandang olehnya. Keselamatan anggota-anggotanya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Namun, dia tak bisa seenaknya mengimbau anggota-anggotanya agar mengundur, atau bahkan meniadakan pensi tahun ini, sebab acara itu telah lama dinanti oleh para pelajar SMA Shinobi. Persiapannya pun hampir mendekati sempurna, mengingat acaranya digelar dua minggu lagi.

"Shion-san," panggil Hinata, memecahkan kesunyian yang sempat menguasai atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

"Ya?"

"Waktu itu, kau memintaku untuk menjaga Kak Neji, karena kegelapan sedang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan kambing hitam. Apa maksudnya itu? Kenapa 'kegelapan' yang kau maksud sebagai 'orang yang mungkin menerormu selama ini' itu ingin mengkambing-hitamkan kakakku?"

Dahi Shion nampak berkerut. Ingatannya kemarin dan ingatannya beberapa hari lalu tiba-tiba berputar-putar dalam kepalanya, membuat dirinya pusing. "Sejujurnya... Aku nggak ingat kenapa aku mengatakannya padamu. Saat itu, aku mengatakannya secara spontan."

"Ma.. Maksudmu?"

"Akh!" Shion memijit kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja, kepalanya serasa habis dihantam benda berat; nyeri, ngilu, dan membuat penglihatan jadi tidak fokus.

Perubahan kondisi Shion yang mendadak itu membuat Hinata panik. Dia segera mendekatkan dirinya ke cewek yang kondisinya belum sepenuhnya pulih itu. "Kau kenapa, Shion-san?!"

"A.. Air.."

"Air..?!"

"Maaf, tolong ambilkan aku air, Hinata."

Hinata segera mengambil gelas berisi air yang terletak di meja sebelahnya, lalu disodorkannya gelas itu pada Shion. Tidak sampai dua detik, isi gelas itu sudah ludes. Shion lalu meletakkan kembali gelas itu pada tempatnya semula. Kedua matanya dia kedipkan berulang-ulang sampai dirinya merasa baikan.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tak bisa menjelaskan lebih banyak padamu."

"Kenapa? Memangnya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku juga nggak tahu ... Tiba-tiba saja, kenangan-kenangan sampai aku bertemu denganmu terlintas begitu saja. Lalu, kepalaku terasa sakit ketika mencoba mengingat kenapa aku mengatakan kau harus menjaga kakak sepupumu..."

Hati Hinata mencelos begitu mendengarnya. _Sekarang apalagi? Padahal, aku sudah mulai menemukan jawaban dari hal-hal yang mengganjal pikiranku.._, batin Hinata kecewa. Namun, dia tahu, memaksa Shion untuk mengingatnya bukanlah pilihan baik. Bisa-bisa, kondisinya jadi lebih parah dibandingkan tadi.

"Maaf karena mengecewakanmu, Hinata. Tapi, aku punya informasi bagus untuk penyelidikanmu selanjutnya," tutur Shion.

Meski sudah terlanjur tidak tertarik membicarakan hal lain, Hinata tetap memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Shion. Bagaimanapun, Shion dan anggota kepolisian lainnya sudah berusaha membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah satu ini.

"Aku mendapat informasi langsung dari Tenten ketika aku masih ditugaskan untuk menjadi temannya. Katanya, ada tiga orang yang akhir-akhir ini sering terlambat pulang. Tiga orang itu adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Pak Ibiki. Kalau yang mengunjungi sekolah malam-malam atau pagi banget sih, tidak ada.

Inuzuka-kun anak berandalan yang _broken home_. Kau mungkin sudah tahu itu. Tidak heran jika dia sengaja tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Biasanya, dia bermain-main bersama teman-temannya atau dengan anjing temuannya yang dia pelihara di halaman rumah kosong dekat sekolah. Dia nggak berada di sekolah. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini dia sering mengurung diri di kelas sendirian, padahal jam pelajaran sudah lama selesai. Cukup aneh, kan?

Uchiha-kun anggota OSIS yang juga panitia pensi. Tak heran jika akhir-akhir ini sering pulang terlambat. Dialah orang terakhir yang pulang di saat anggota OSIS yang lain sudah pulang. Selalu dia. Aneh, kan?

Pak Ibiki adalah guru pembina OSIS. Sama seperti Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini dia juga sering pulang terlambat karena sibuk mengurusi pensi. Letak keanehannya juga sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi, wajahnya yang tidak bersahabat itu lebih mencurigakan dari Sasuke."

Shion lagi-lagi menjeda kalimatnya, membiarkan gadis dari klan Hyuuga itu mencerna penjelasan yang dia berikan.

"Jadi ... Misiku yang sekarang, sebagai pengganti dari misi sebelumnya yang gagal adalah, menyelidiki tiga orang itu, kan? Barangkali, salah satu dari mereka ada hubungannya dengan surat misterius bertinta emas itu," terka Hinata.

"Yap, 100 _point_ buatmu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Rasa kecewanya perlahan menghilang setelah mendapat informasi dari Shion.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika terdengan suara ketukan pintu.

"Permisi, apa kami boleh masuk?" tanya suara dari luar. Suara yang terdengar asing di telinga Hinata.

Seolah mengerti isi kepala gadis berambut indigo, Shion membuka suara, "Itu dokter dan suster yang bertugas memeriksaku."

"O.. ooh.."

"Ya, masuk saja, Dok," kata Shion lagi. Setelah itu, dia melempar tatapan maaf-pembicaraan-kita-sudahi-dulu pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Baginya, informasi tadi sudah cukup untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Lagipula, kalau orangnya mereka, Hinata tak perlu merasa tidak enak.

Kemudian, pintu di seberang mereka terbuka. Lalu masuklah seorang dokter wanita beserta dua orang suster yang berjalan di belakangnya. Di ambang pintu, terlihat Shikamaru yang memberi 'kode' pada Hinata lewat tangannya, yang langsung dibalas oleh anggukan Hinata.

"Shion-san, aku pamit dulu, ya ... Terimakasih atas informasinya," tutur Hinata sopan.

"Sama-sama. Kudo'akan kau bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dan benar-benar menikmati pensi-mu."

"Aaa, terimakasih. Kudo'akan kau cepat sembuh dan bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu seperti biasa."

Shion hanya tersenyum setelah mendengarnya. Senyum yang ... sepertinya bukan senyum tulus. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan di balik senyum itu. Hinata ingin bertanya lagi, tapi karena Shion mau diperiksa, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia lantas ke luar dari ruangan itu.

"Gimana?" tanya Shikamaru di luar. Pertanyaan yang cukup ambigu, memang, tapi Hinata mengerti maksudnya.

"Lumayan ... Aku mendapat informasi yang cukup untuk penyelidikanku selanjutnya."

"Lalu, misimu yang sebelumnya itu bagaimana?"

"Gagal. Tapi aku bersyukur Shion-san telah menemukan informasi penting selama dia mengemban misi yang sama denganku itu. Aku tinggal melakukan misi selanjutnya, berdasarkan informasinya."

"Kali ini, siapa yang mau kau selidiki?" kini Shikaku yang bertanya.

"Ada tiga orang, tiga-tiganya masih warga SMA Shinobi. Dua orang diantaranya masih satu angkatan denganku. Satunya lagi guru pembina OSIS."

"Biar kutebak," sela Shikamaru. "Pak Ibiki, Kiba, dan Sasuke, kan?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sempat mendengar beberapa desas-desus tentang Kiba dan Sasuke. Kalau Pak Ibiki, aku tahu karena kau menyebutkan jabatannya."

"Jadi, mereka..." gumam Shikaku. "Ibiki teman SMA-ku dulu. Dia memang cukup misterius. Tak heran jika dia turut dicurigai."

"Ya. Sikapnya juga terlalu dingin untuk jadi seorang pembina OSIS," tambah Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Kak Neji dan Kepala Sekolah?"

"Sarutobi-_dono_ sudah pulang, Neji masih di kantin. Aku meninggalkannya tadi," ujar Shikamaru dengan muka tidak berdosa.

"Mestinya dia sudah ada di sini. Shikamaru meninggalkannya lima menit yang lalu. Jarak kantin ke sini kan tidak begitu jauh," kata Shikaku. Ada nada cemas dalam kalimatnya. Meski begitu, tanda-tanda kecemasan samasekali tak nampak di wajahnya.

"Dia nggak mungkin nyasar, Ayah," sahut Shikaku, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya.

Menyadari tingkah Shikaku yang seperti tak mau disuruh-suruh itu, Hinata akhirnya membuka suara, "Biar aku coba periksa. Kantin di mana, ya?"

"Lantai satu. Ikuti saja arah panahnya," jawab Shikamaru setengah-setengah. Rasanya, dia sudah mulai malas dengan sikap _over-worries_ orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Biar aku unjukkan jalannya," kata Shikaku akhirnya. "Kau tetap di sini, Shikamaru."

Bola mata putra tunggal Shiakku berputar pada porosnya. Dia mengerti maksud ayahnya yang sebenarnya. Karena itu, alih-alih menunggu, dia pun mengekori Shikaku dan Hinata.

"Haah.. _Mendokusei_..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Lokasi kantin memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Shion. Setelah turun dari lift terdekat, mereka hanya perlu berbelok ke kanan, lalu berbelok lagi ke kiri setelah sampai di pertigaan. Sebagai pengingatnya, ada pot bunga sakura sintetis yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Neji memang ada di sana. Dia duduk di bangku terdekat dari _counter_. Namun, dia tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan. Pemuda itu juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Neji.

_Naruto?_ batin Hinata. Dia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, berharap itu hanya ilusinya. Namun, tetap saja, berapa kali pun dia mengedipkan matanya, sosok yang tengah bercengkerama dengan Neji tanpa menyadari keberadaannya tidak jua menghilang.

_O, Kami-sama! Apa yang dia lakukan di sini...?_

"Ooi, Neji!" seru Shikamaru, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Lama sekali kau—eh? Naruto?"

Dua orang yang namanya baru saja disebut itu kontan menolehkan pandangannya pada Shikamaru. Seolah baru menyadari keberadaannya, mereka kompak tertawa konyol.

"Eh, kalian. Sejak kapan ada di situ?" Neji balik bertanya. Dia lantas meninggalkan tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kantin. Naruto berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah sedikit kaget karena ada ayah Shikamaru dan juga Hinata di sana.

"Baru beberapa detik yang lalu. Kalau kau langsung ke atas setelah aku meninggalkanmu tadi, kami pun nggak akan ke sini," tutur Shikamaru. Ada nada kesal yang tersirat di balik kalimatnya.

"Maaf, deh, maaf. Tadi, saat aku merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil dompet, aku teringat dengan ponselku. Biasanya aku taruh di saku yang sama dengan saku tempat menaruh dompet, tapi tidak ada. Jadi, tadi aku mencarinya dulu. Tapi nggak ketemu juga. Ternyata, ponselku ada di Naruto," jelasnya. Dia lalu melirik cowok di sampingnya. "Beruntung sekali dia datang ke sini."

"Heh, salah kau sendiri, lupa mengambil kembali HP-mu saat istirahat tadi. Barang sendiri, kok, dilupain. Untug aku ini anak baik, kalau nggak, udah kujual HP-mu," balas Naruto santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini ada apa? Kok sampai ada Paman Shikaku dan Hinata?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Kami cuma menjenguk teman ayahku, yang kebetulan merupakan kerabat Hinata dan Neji."

Hinata sungguh tidak mau berlama-lama di sana. Sebenarnya, dia senang karena dapat melihat wajah Naruto lebih sering dari biasanya, tapi karena 'kasus'nya, dia tak mau berlama-berlama di sana. Dia takut Naruto akan bertanya lebih banyak tentangnya. Walau sudah tahu kebenaran, Hinata tak yakin Naruto akan percaya padanya, karena 'kasus'nya samasekali belum terselesaikan.

"Paman Shikaku," kata Hinata, lirih. "Maaf, apa aku dan Kak Neji sudah boleh pulang? Ini sudah sore, kendaraan sudah mulai penuh."

Shikaku mengangkat alis. Dia heran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia berhasil membaca maksud Hinata lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Bukankah kita masih harus—?" pertanyaan Neji disela oleh Shikaku.

"Neji, boleh ikut denganku? Sebentar saja, ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

Walau masih bingung, Neji akhirnya menurut. Diikutinya polisi senior bermarga Nara itu dari belakang.

"Aku tunggu di halaman, ya, Kak," ucap Hinata. Dia lantas berjalan ke luar, tanpa memedulikan kedua temannya yang masih berada di kantin.

Naruto yang masih bingung dengan situasi itu, hendak mengikuti Hinata, tapi lengannnya keburu ditarik oleh Shikamaru.

"Kau di sini saja, temani aku di kantin."

"Sebenarnya, ini ada apa, sih? Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Setiap kali aku bertemu dengan Hinata, sikapnya pasti jadi seperti itu. Aku mau bertanya padanya!" seru Naruto. Cowok bermata biru itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Shikamaru.

"Nggak boleh."

"Kenapa, sih?!"

"Pokoknya, nggak boleh! Kamu di sini saja!"

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku mengucapkan hal ini padanya!"

"Nggak—Tunggu, mengucapkan apa?"

Naruto terkekeh. Saat Shikamaru kebingungan, saat itu pula kesempatannya melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya. Alhasil, Naruto bisa menggerakkan lengannya dengan bebas. Dikejarnya Hinata yang belum terlalu jauh berjalan, lalu ditariknya lengan cewek berambut _indigo_ itu. Tingkahnya ini tentu saja membuat Shikamaru dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau—!?"

"Hinata, tolong dengarkan aku, sekali ini saja," ujar Naruto. Nada bicaranya yang serius membuat siapapun yang mengenalnya terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya dia berkata dengan nada seserius itu.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, aku nggak akan terpengaruh oleh berita-berita miring tentangmu, nggak peduli walau seluruh sekolah mempercayainya. Selama aku belum mendengarnya langsung darimu atau dari pihak yang lebih dapat dipercaya daripada koran nggak jelas itu, aku akan tetap percaya padamu. Sikapku padamu nggak akan berubah. Jadi, tolong jangan jaga jarak denganku."

Hinata tercengang. Perkataan itu, perkataan yang sungguh tidak dia kira bakal keluar dari mulut seorang Naruto ... Hei, dia tidak bermimpi, kan?

Ditatapnya iris seindah batu safir itu lekat-lekat. Sejauh yang bisa dia temui, samasekali tidak tersirat kebohongan di sana.

"Kau... tidak takut bakal dijauhi karena tetap berteman denganku?"

Jawabannya adalah gelengan mantap dari putra tunggal keluarga Uzumaki. Kini, giliran pemuda itu yang menatap iris _lavender_ Hinata lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak takut melakukan hal yang kuanggap benar."

Senyum perlahan mengembang di sudut-sudut bibir Hinata. Kata-kata itu, ya, kata-kata yang ingin didengarnya dari orang-orang terdekatnya kini benar-benar dia dengar. Mungkin, inilah rencana Tuhan untuknya. _Kami-sama, terimakasih banyak!_

Tanpa Hinata sadari, tiba-tiba saja, dirinya sudah ada dalam dekapan pemuda berambut blonde.

"Jangan takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

_-to be continue-_

* * *

Chapter 7, selesai.

Balasan buat yang review tapi gak log-in:

**Diane Ungu:** ah, bisa aja kamu. Tugas-tugas Author sekarang udah gak begitu banyak, soalnya makin deket sama UN. Yang banyak malah ulangan-ulangannya TT_TT. Ini aja nyolong-nyolong waktu buat publish #mendadakcurhat. Gimana menurutmu, chapter ini? Ditunggu reviewnya, yaa.. :)

**aeni hibiki:** waa, makasih dukungannya :D Ini chapter 7 udah dirilis, yaa.. Ditunggu komentarnya...

Maaf karena telat publish! Sebenernya ini chapter udah siap dari hari Jum'at kemaren, tapi karena ragu, saya nggak jadi nge-publish chapter ini.

Maaf juga kalau akhirnya kurang greget dari chapter sebelumnya. Sebenernya ini masih pengin dilanjutin, tapi takut kepanjangan...

Biar adil, kasih spoiler aja, deh! Pokoknya, di chapter 8 nanti, akan muncul dua orang yang mungkin sudah ditunggu-tunggu kemunculannya sejak chapter 1 (pasti tau, kan?). Selain itu, Hinata juga akan bertemu dengan dua orang lagi yang mungkin akan menjadi kawan—tapi baru mungkin lho, yaa...

Sekian cuap-cuap di chapter ini. Saya tunggu komentar para pembaca di kotak review. Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran yang membangun saya terima dan amat saya nantikan, tapi tidak untuk _FLAME_ yang isinya menyimpang ke mana-mana.


End file.
